Hechizo de luna
by Khsempai
Summary: Los celos las mentiras y la intriga hicieron que Sasuke cambiara a Sakura por su amante pero conforme pasa el tiempo se dara cuenta de que a la que en verdad ama y necesita es a Sakura...
1. Estado de ebriedad

Hola hasta aquí les dejo el primer capítulo espero que les guste este es un Sasusaku pero este capi es relatado desde el punto de vista de Karin más a delante leeremos lo que piensan los demás… nos vemos pronto espero actualizar la próxima semana… sayo

**Hechizo de luna**

**Capítulo I**

_Dicen que los celos matan y ahora comprendo que no es ninguna metáfora, por eso por algún milagro divino sigo viva porque debí haberlo sabido debí haber entendido que nunca me amaste_

_Nunca espere que tu comportamiento fuera tan distinto al que siempre me demostraste y dolió la primera vez que me golpeaste sé que fui yo la responsable no debí haberla insultado debí saber que nunca dejaste de amarla…_

-en donde te has metido toda la tarde- te pregunte furiosa o mejor dicho celosa al no saber nada de ti desde esta mañana

-que te importa- contestaste agresivamente

-Estás ebrio- mencione en tono asqueado

-y que acaso no puedo estarlo- murmuraste mientras te acercabas más a mí

Devoraste sin cuidado mis labios al grado de morderlos fuerte y abrirlos, sentí el desagradable sabor a oxido en mi boca pero tus caricias me estaban excitando que eso ya no me importo, tus caricias dejaron de ser suaves lindas y delicadas se transformaron en frías y salvajes al grado de lastimarme sin control

-espera Sasuke, espera por favor- mencione intentando quitarte de mí pero creo que no me escuchaste

-espera por favor- levante mis manos a la altura de mis hombros y te empuje con todas mis fuerza al ver que no me soltabas

-y ahora que mierda te pasa- me hablaste duramente y mi corazón tembló, nunca desde que te conocí me habías hablado así

-es solo que… no quiero- baje un poco la mirada para que pudieras comprender el por que no quería

-como que no quieres-

-no… ahorita no quiero, no tengo ganas-

-hmp, ¿no tienes ganas? Eso no lo decides tú ya me tienes ¿no?, ahora cúmpleme- hablaste en tono autoritario y entre cortado por el grado de alcohol que tenías en el sistema sanguíneo

-No Sasuke por favor no, no quiero- te suplique mil veces pero no quisiste escucharme

-querías que se fuera de nuestras vidas, ella ya no está- me arrojaste sobre la cama y te posicionaste sobre mi tambaleante

Tomaste mi cuerpo de la manera más vil y brusca que pudiste encontrar

-me lastimas- dije al borde del llanto

-pues entonces abre bien las piernas- reiteraste agrio y frio mientras abrías sin piedad mis piernas y entrabas en mí sin cuidado

-ahhh- me queje fuerte intentando conmoverte y que dejaras de penetrarme tan bruscamente como lo estabas haciendo pero tu respuesta no fue la que yo esperaba

-maldición Karin- te levantaste furioso de mi cuerpo y estrellaste tu puño contra la pared

-no debí dejarla ir, nunca debí cambiarla por ti-

-si no querías dejarla entonces porque estás conmigo, ella te mintió es una puta niña que te engaño con tu hermano- sé que no debí haberlo dicho y de eso me di cuenta cuando sentí el hilo de sangre correr por mi mentón y mirarme a través del espejo tirada en el suelo

Mis ojos se humedecieron más al verte acercar a paso lento a mí y mi mentón tembló de miedo cuando me tomaste por la playera

-vuelve a decir eso una vez más y…-

-y que Sasuke, que harás- te rete a que me lo dijeras pero no te atreviste a concluir y en vez de eso volví a sentir mi mejilla arder

Me recargue en la orilla de mi cama y me deje resbalar por ella, no podía creer que por primera vez me hubieras golpeado no quería creerlo y le echaba la culpa al alcohol…

.

.

.

-buenos días Sasuke- pronuncie en un tono casi audible al verte bajar por las escaleras pero no me respondiste

-quieres desayunar, te lo preparare en un instante- dije rápidamente di media vuelta en dirección a la cocina pero el agarre en mi muñeca derecha detuvo mis pasos

-hmp- fue lo que te escuche decirme antes de que besaras otra vez mi boca ferozmente

Ya no hice nada por quejarme a pesar de que entre tus manos tomaste mi rostro lastimado estrujándolo fuerte y provocándome dolor por los moretones que anoche habían aparecido en el lugar donde me golpeaste

Supuse que tu monosílabo fue una clase de disculpa por lo que paso hace unas horas pero para serte sincera yo esperaba que en verdad te disculparas un lo siento Karin o tal vez un discúlpame mi amor no volverá a pasar pero en vez de eso nada solo un beso que me lastimo y una palabra sin sentido

-regreso tarde- mencionaste frio y sin algún sentimiento de amor a mi persona

¿Qué estaba pasando? Acaso… tanto la extrañabas Sasuke, por eso llegabas casi siempre ebrio a la casa porque desde que me vine a vivir contigo las cosas cambiaron ya no eras el mismo dejaste de hacer ese tonto intento de sonrisa mientras estabas a mi lado

Era cierto que cuando hacíamos el amor eras más delicado, más suave con tus embestidas y movimientos eran de cierta manera más dulces, no entendí que fue lo que cambio si todo era tal cual lo habíamos planeado ser felices sin que ella estuviera, por eso me encargue de que ella desapareciera por eso me encargue de que ella te engañara con Itachi

_Flas back_

_-que quieres- mencionaste igual de frio que Sasuke, mientras me veías ponerle seguro a la puerta _

_-vine a proponerte algo- sonreí de lado mientras me acercaba más a ti, mientras te excitaba con los movimientos de mis caderas_

_Tu rostro se descompuso en un intento por comprenderme, era la primera vez que estaba a solas contigo en tu oficina pero no esperaba que tu reacción fuera tan distinta conociendo que eras un pervertido sexual _

_-estoy ocupado que no te lo dijo mi secretaria- volviste a hablarme frio como siempre lo hacia Sasuke claro tenías que ser su hermano y el de seguro aprendió de ti esa actitud_

_-si pero me escabullí, fue muy fácil engañar a esa tonta- musite mientras me acercaba a tu escritorio para rodearlo y llegar frente a ti_

_Abrí mis piernas una a cada lado de la tuyas y me senté sobre tu regazo, debíamos admitirlo eras hombre y yo una mujer con grandes cualidades, sentí tu miembro aprisionarse de más en tu pantalón_

_-mmm- ahogue en mi garganta una pequeña risa la cual luchaba por salir al mirar tu rostro ya sonrojado y tu respiración agitada porque me estaba meneando suavemente sobre tu miembro aun cubierto por el fino pantalón _

_Acaricie tu pecho por sobre tu ropa debía admitir que desde que Sasuke me presento contigo te me antojaste para hacer el amor, nunca nadie me había vuelto loca a parte de Sasuke al grado de querer ser infiel, pero si él estaba casado con ella eso no impedía que yo también me divirtiera_

_Fui desatando despacio el nudo de tu corbata hasta aflojarla, desabroche con cuidado los primeros botones y me acerque despacio a tu cuello a besarlo lentamente mientras succionaba poco a poco tu piel_

_Sentí como tu respiración aceleraba, tus manos se posicionaron en mis caderas ayudándome a hacer más frenéticos los movimientos sobre tu miembro, empecé a moverme más rápido y a quitarte la camisa más a prisa tu pecho desnudo era tan suave y duro tus pectorales estaban bien formando sin mencionar tu abdomen que estaba bien forjado_

_Baje mis manos hasta el inicio de tus pantalones y fui desabrochando lento pero me sorprendió tu reacción al no dejarme sacar tu miembro ya palpitante_

_-no te dejare que lleves el control- sonreí de lado al verte levantar de tu silla y quitar todo lo que había en tu escritorio sin importar que tu ordenador cayera al suelo o los papeles que tuvieras ahí se desordenaran _

_Me tomaste por la cintura cargándome para sentarme en tu escritorio abriste mis piernas y te posicionaste en medio de ellas, quitaste con desesperación mi blusa reventando los botones quitaste de en medio mi sujetador que impedía que tus hábiles manos tocaran por doquier _

_-ahhh- mis quejidos de placer mientras succionabas con rudeza mis pezones te provocaban más que hace cinco minutos, era extraño a pesar de que yo no estaba acostumbrada a la forma salvaje en la cual me estabas haciendo tuya me estuviera gustando_

_Subiste mi falda cuando te cansaste de succionar dejando mis pechos morados arrancaste mis bragas sin importarte que eran las únicas que llevara, me recostaste sobre tu escritorio y acomodaste más mis caderas en la orilla abriste mis piernas sin cuidado bajaste ansioso tus pantalones estabas a punto de hacerlo pero…_

_-joven Itachi se encuentra bien- menciono tu tonta secretaria desde el otro lado de la puerta mientras intentaba abrirla_

_-sí, que nadie me moleste no me pases a nadie ninguna llamada entendido-_

_-entendido joven…-_

_Escuche como la perilla de la puerta dejo de moverse y como la secretaria se iba alejando quizá a su escritorio_

_-ahhhh- grite fuerte pero Itachi tapo rápidamente mi boca me había tomado desprevenida al haberme desconcentrado por culpa de su tonta gata que quería saber que pasaba_

_-shhh- me callo poniendo su dedo índice en mis labios _

_-no seas tan escandalosa- menciono entrecortado mientras se movía lento dentro mío para después hacerlo más rápido_

_Mordí mi labio inferior intentando contener mi orgasmo yo no sería la primera en correrme…_

_Fin de flash back _

Después de todo no fue tan difícil engatusar a Itachi ya lo tenía en las palmas de mis manos y ahora el haría lo que yo quisiera

.

.

.

Mire el reloj como por quinta vez serian cerca de las dos de la mañana dijiste que llegarías tarde pero no espere que fuera tan tarde

Estaba por quedarme dormida sobre la mesa del comedor te estaba esperando con la cena puesta tu comida favorita la había preparado con tanto amor pero de tanto esperarte se en frío

Escuche el rugido del motor ya habías llegado a casa bueno mejor tarde que nunca ¿no? , me levante rápido limpiando la poca baba que me había escurrido por quedarme en tan mala posición me pare a abrirte la puerta y a recibirte con un cálido abrazo

Enrede mis brazos en tu cuello pero tú los quitaste inmediatamente, otra vez venias ebrio y para colmo trajiste a tus amigos escandalosos y de una cosa estaba segura esta noche no podría dormir…

.

.

.

-trae unas cervezas- me ordenaste fríamente

-te das cuenta de que hora es Sasuke- te reproche en presencia de tus amigos

-hay al pobre lo regaña su amante- hablo burlonamente un tipo de cabellos blancos y de dientes afilados

Sasuke le envió una mirada amenazante pero este solo rio junto con otros dos tipos uno de cabellos amarillos y otro de ojos aperlados

-vamos a jugar o te pegan- hablo el de cabellos amarillos

-Naruto tu pon la mesa le enseñare quien manda en esta casa- pronunciaste enfadado y lo siguiente que sentí era el fuerte agarre en mis cabellos y como era arrastrada directo a la cocina

-espera Sasuke- me queje llorando esperando que te inmutaras pero no lo hiciste

-trae unas cervezas te dije-

-ya voy, ya voy- mencione mientras me acercaba al refrigerador a sacar las malditas cervezas

Cuando regresamos a la sala note a los bastardos de tus amigos como se devoraban la cena que yo te había preparado

-al menos cocina bien- menciono el de ojos aperlados

-hmp- fue lo único que dijiste

.

.

.

-Que pasa Sasuke haz perdido toda la noche ya no tienes nada que apostar- menciono el tipo de cabellos blancos

-Suigetsu yo no perderé y es cierto que ya no tengo fichas pero tengo algo que quizás te interese- musitaste mientras acariciabas mi pierna y una sensación extraña recorrió mi cuerpo

Yo estaba sentada al lado tuyo destapándote las cervezas y preparando botanas cada vez que hacían falta, mi cuerpo tembló cuando me miraste seguro de lo que querías apostar

-no inventes Sasuke la apostarías a ella- menciono el de ojos aperlados

-y porque no, son mis amigos o ¿no?, además estoy seguro que no perderé esta vez, la última y nos vamos- y por primera vez después de tantas semanas te vi reír

-vale, la última y nos vamos apuesto todo- menciono el tal Suigetsu poniendo todas sus fichas sobre la mesa…

-no Sasuke no… por favor no, no me hagas esto- mencione al borde de las lágrimas mientras te veía sentado en la mesa tomándote los últimos tragos de tu cerveza

-lo siento Sasuke pero perdiste ¿estás seguro? Que…- hablo Suigetsu aun inseguro

-perdí no, siempre cumplo lo que prometo, hagan lo que quieran yo estaré aquí mirando-

-pero esto es un poco incómodo-

-no para mí- tus palabras eran duras y frías y solo me dedique a cerrar fuertemente los ojos mientras era penetrada una y otra vez frente a tus ojos por los bastardos de tus amigos…

.

.

.


	2. Comparaciones

Hola este capítulo es relatado desde el punto de Sasuke la historia se irá desarrollando desde diversos puntos de vista de los personajes… si tienen alguna opinión o comentario que dejarme ya saben nos vemos pronto saludos… lamentablemente los personajes no me pertenecen pero espero que disfruten mi historia… sayo

**Capítulo II**

-nos vemos mañana teme- musito el imperativo rubio mientras daba media vuelta en dirección a su casa

Hmp fue mi simple respuesta ante el comentario de mi mejor amigo

Inhale profundo, otra vez tenía que llegar a casa a dormir al lado de ella y sin darme cuenta una cálida sonrisa se formó en mi rostro al tomar la perilla de la entrada principal a la casa

_-Sasuke-kun- conto la linda muchacha mientras se colgaba de mi cuello cuando me miro entrar por la puerta_

_-ya basta molesta- quite sus manos sutilmente de mi cuello para después enredar mis brazos en su cintura_

_Parecía una niña pequeña que siempre necesita de que la mimen cada cinco minutos porque si no lo haces formaba en su rostro un extraño puchero que en vez de que la hiciera notarse tonta e infantil la hacía lucir linda y tierna_

_-qué hay de cenar- pregunte introduciéndome en la cocina_

_-tu comida favorita, siéntate ahorita te sirvo- menciono sutilmente poniéndose el delantal color claro…_

_Toda la cena me estuviste mirando y tu plato seguía intacto_

_-ahora que tienes- te interrogue al mirarte seria con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido_

_-Sasuke… sabes que te amo verdad- no entendí tu tonto comentario pero debí decirte lo mismo esa noche_

Gire la perilla de la puerta principal, las luces aún estaban encendidas a pesar de que ya era muy de madrugada, revise mi reloj que estaba en mi muñeca izquierda y en efecto ya era tarde las tres de la mañana para ser exactos

Camine algo mareado hacia la estancia aun podía mantenerme en pie a pesar del estado en el que había llegado a casa, afloje mi corbata y me quite los zapatos mientras aún mantenía en mi estúpida memoria tu recuerdo pensando en que todavía vivíamos juntos quizá solo era el estado en el que iba

Tome el barandal para subir las escaleras cuando escuché un ruido en el comedor, di media vuelta y ahí la vi pero no era ella con la que quizá iba soñando despierto

Entre cerré los ojos un poco intentando aclarar ya mi nublosa vista ella se veía tan linda cuando dormía, debo admitir que una sensación extraña recorrió mi cuerpo cuando te vi recargada en la mesa durmiendo en una posición quizá hasta incomoda

Últimamente siempre terminabas dormida en la sala o en el comedor y todo era por mi culpa por que siempre te hacía esperar todas las noches, porque después del trabajo nunca venia directo a casa sino que venía directo de alguna cantina

No era tu culpa era la mía, pensé que a ella ya no la quería por eso la deje por eso intente vivir contigo pero esto no estaba funcionando cada vez que te hacia mía no lo hacía con la misma dulzura que cuando nos veíamos a escondidas

Ya no había salidas a costa de ella éramos libres ahora que vivías conmigo pero ya tampoco no había nada de eso ya no existía esa intensidad en los besos ya no, ya no me llamabas la atención como siempre a pesar de que tú eras diferente

Es cierto que tu comida no sabía igual que a la de ella, que tus caricias no se comparaban con las de ella, que tus besos no supieran a ella, que tus palabras no sonaran como a ella que la vida que compartía ahora contigo fuera distinta a la que compartía con ella

Tú eras en todas las maneras distinta tu cabello rojizo me encantaba siempre olía a canela pero el de ella olía a flores, tu piel era tan suave y tersa pero la de ella era tan frágil y tierna, tus ojos marrón eran profundos y decisivos y los de ella eran cristalinos y llorones tu voz era un poco más gruesa haciéndote lucir siempre segura de ti misma pero la de ella era chillona y suave

Tu olor era embriagante con todas las fragancias que siempre comprabas pero ella siempre olía a jabón como recién bañada y tú eras… mi amante pero ella era mi esposa…

-Karin despierta- te hable cerca del oído sintiendo tu suave y delicada fragancia

Te incorporaste en la silla intentando aclarar tu visión con el dorso de tu mano derecha

-Sasuke- pero mi nombre no sonaba a lo mismo que cuando ella lo musitaba

-qué hay de cenar- te pregunte intentando recrear mis memorias desde la cena

-otra vez vienes ebrio Sasuke- tu comentario me irrito de cierta forma

-y que con eso, te pregunte que había de cenar no si venia ebrio o no- conté enfadado

-pedi pizza- musitaste bajando la mirada

Tsk mi monótona reacción y el saber que había pizza me hizo perder el hambre

-si quieres ahorita la caliento y cenamos- mencionaste levantándote de la silla y tomando la pizza que aún estaba en la caja envuelta

-no déjalo- conté tomándote por la cintura y apegándome más a mi cuerpo que necesitaba de amor

Me acerque a probar tus labios sin piedad últimamente no era dulce, era más frenético con mis acciones y movimientos tu boca tenía un sabor amargo o quizá salado

Abrí mis ojos despacio y mire tus lagrimas que corrían velozmente por tus mejillas depositándote en la comisura de tus labios eso era, eran las lágrimas que hacían que tus besos supieran extraños y no pude evitar comparar tus besos con los de ella que siempre sabían dulces a pesar de que en la casa no había cosas dulces

-que pasa que no estas contenta- murmure limpiando con mi pulgar tus lágrimas

-acaso no quieres que te haga mía esta noche- susurre sensual cerca de su oído sé que eso le estremece porque nunca me dice que no

Movió la cabeza de arriba abajo asintiendo y un leve si quiero alcance a escuchar a pesar de que mis sentidos no estaban al cien

La tome de la mano guiándola a nuestra alcoba pero más bien parece que ella fue quien me guio

Comencé a besarla pero intentando recordar el pasado, intentando ser suave con ella como siempre lo hice cerré despacio mis ojos mientras ella llevaba el control, odiaba que las mujeres hicieran eso pero me deje llevar por el momento

Estaba a punto de llegar no quería correrme demasiado rápido pero la silueta su olor y su voz se adentraron en mi cabeza

-ohh, Sakura- musite llegando al tan ansiado clímax, tenía los ojos cerrados pero pude sentir como temblaba sobre mi cuerpo escuche sus sollozos y ahí comprendí que no era Sakura la que me había hecho llegar era Karin que ahora se desmoronaba encerrada en el baño en un mar de lagrimas

-karin lo siento- porque estaba pidiendo disculpas si yo nunca lo había hecho

-vete Sasuke, vete-

-lo lamento no quise decir…- pero no pude continuar porque abrió la puerta de repente

-así te gusta Sasuke… así corto- menciono entre lágrimas sosteniendo en su puño derecho mechones rojos de su cabello

-Karin…- murmure lento y pausado su nombre no podía creer que ella se haya cortado el cabello por intentar parecerse a ella

-yo no soy ella Sasuke yo no me parezco a ella yo soy Karin Seidou pero si tanto lo deseas entonces me convertiré en ella- conto con cierto enfado en la voz

Sus palabras me dejaron atónito no podía creer que ella hubiera cortado su más preciado tesoro

-fue un error venirme a vivir contigo, necesitaste perderla para darte cuenta de que a quien amas es a ella y no a mí, pero esto se acabó Sasuke se acabó- conto aun ahogada en llanto

Y ahí me quede parado frente a la puerta del baño mirando en el suelo los mechones de cabello rojizo esparcidos por todos lados mientras ella pasaba por mi lado…

.

.

.

-Entonces esto es todo- dije apenado mientras te observaba meter tus cosas a tus maletas pero no recibí respuesta tuya

-lo siento en verdad Karin en verdad intente que las cosas fueran como siempre quisiste- ninguna de mis palabras te llegaba era como si tuvieras cerrados los oídos a mis palabras

Intente de sobre manera convencerte de que te quedaras odiaba quedarme siempre solo

-por favor Karin reconsidéralo no te vayas- conté intentando convencerte una vez mas

-seré distinto las cosas cambiaran te lo prometo- murmure tomándola por la cintura impidiendo sus pasos, sentí su cuerpo estremecerse junto al mío y un nefasto silencio invadió la habitación

.

.

.

Otra vez ella no había venido a la oficina a trabajar hacia semanas que no lo hacía y no es que no me importara si venia o no ya habían pasado tres meses desde que Karin vivía conmigo y desde que ella cortó su cabello las cosas habían ido mejor pero no podía evitar que esa acción me la recordara siempre

Aún recuerdo muy bien que a la mañana siguiente casi la confundí con Sakura al notarla de espaldas a mí con el cabello corto ya casi no llegaba ebrio todas las noches a cambio de eso siempre salíamos ya sea a cenar o a divertirnos

Los primeros días la gente nos miraba extraño y no estaba de más porque mi boda con Sakura fue toda una sensación en la ciudad, la noticia fue publicada en todos los medios masivos de comunicación claro los Uchiha y los Haruno los rivales de toda la vida comprometían a matrimonio a la pareja del año Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno…

Así mismo el rompimiento de esta pareja se volvió a dar en todos los medios pero por alguna razón el divorcio era un tema que ni siquiera había tocado en todos estos meses a pesar de que estaba en progreso…

-entonces los esperamos en la cena de esta noche- hablo en tono ronco y serio mi padre quitándome los pensamientos de mi cabeza

-mi hijo Itachi tiene algo muy importante que anunciarles- comento dando pequeños golpes en forma de palmadas en la espalda de mi hermano orgulloso de este

-¿cena?- pregunte confundido porque en toda la junta no había puesto ni la más mínima atención

-hay outouto si hubieras dejado de mirar toda la junta esa silla vacía y puesto más atención sabrías que esta noche hay reunión de gala- menciono Itachi divertido mientras se levantaba de su silla y se dirigía quizás a su oficina

Tsk me queje por lo alto ¿cuándo es que Itachi había vuelto de su viaje?

Salí de ahí a prisa y respire profundo al encontrarme en mi cálida oficina me acerque a mi escritorio y me senté en mi silla recargándome en ella me cruce de brazos esperando que el tiempo pasara a prisa tome el teléfono y llame a casa

-Karin compra algo lindo y prepárame un traje esta noche saldremos a casa de mi padre a cenar- musite despacio y cansado para después cortar la línea sin darte tiempo de contestarme

Inhale profundo y exhale cansado tenia trabajo que hacer el día sería demasiado pesado

Abrí el cajón derecho de mi escritorio con la intensión de sacar unos documentos que necesitaba pero al abrirlo el marco roto de aquella foto hizo que mi corazón volviera a romperse tal cual cristal roto

¿Por qué diablos aún conservaba esa fotografía de nosotros dos?...

.

.

.


	3. Noche de aniversario

Hola en este capítulo Sakura es quien nos relata como estuvo la noche en que Sasuke se separó de ella es un poco melancólico pero espero que les guste ya saben cualquier comentario lo recibiré con gusto sayo…

**Capitulo III**

La luna nueva relucía esplendorosa en el alto cielo nocturno y unas cuantas lagrimas recorrieron mis mejillas que palidecían ante tal noche hermosa el verde mis ojos ahora se veía opacado sin brillo y sin luz

Realmente pensé que me amabas y dolió cuando me entere de ella, decías que me amabas que me querías que jamás me dejarías pero todo fue mentira

-Sakura vámonos o llegaremos tarde a la cena, sabes que a mi padre no le gusta que le hagan esperar- murmuraste asomándote a mi alcoba

-en un momento salgo- musite limpiándome las lágrimas que no querían parar de salir, estaba segura que esta noche te vería y después de tantos meses no sé si lo soportaría

-por qué lloras cerecito- comentaste acercándote a mí, tomaste mi rostro entre tus manos y depositaste un casto beso en mi frente

-no llores o le hará daño al bebe- contaste acariciando mi vientre despacio y me solté a abrazarte como desde hace tiempo lo hacía tú fuiste mi apoyo, mi sostén para salir a delante cuando más necesitaba de alguien quien me ayudara a salir a delante

-además yo no permitiré que ese niño nazca fuera del lecho familiar de los Uchiha por eso seré el padre de ese niño-

Estaba muy consiente de tu sacrificio, tal vez esta nueva situación podría hasta representar una carga para ti pero entonces porque aceptaste acerté cargo

-pero es que duele, duele mucho Itachi- musite apretando con fuerza mi vestido en el lugar donde se supone debía estar mi corazón

-shhh, basta ya Sakura- me consolaste acercándote más a mi mientras acariciabas con ternura mi cabello y después mi espalda desnuda

-no querrás darle el gusto de mirarte así o ¿sí?- tus palabras me sacaron de mis más recónditos sufrimientos no podía permitir que ella me mirara de esta manera, después de todo el viaje de negocios me ayudo de cierta forma en superar mi dolor

-tienes razón- mencione ya sintiéndome más segura, estando tu aquí a mi lado nada haría que volviera a deprimirme como la última vez

_Era una de esas tantas noches un poco tenebrosa por así decirlo había mucho viento y el cielo estaba colmado de nubes cargadas se avecinaba una tormenta y por alguna extraña razón tenía una rara sensación que oprimía mi pecho, no me gustaba que lloviera tan estrepitosamente tenía miedo jamás me gusto estar a solas _

_Miraba el reloj constantemente esperando a que llegaras no faltaba mucho eran las 9:00 en punto solo quince minutos más y estarías aquí en casa colmándome de besos y calmando mis tontos miedos_

_Ahhhhhh grite alto que bien el barrio pudo escuchar mi voz cuando se fue la luz_

_-todo está bien todo está bien- repetía constantemente mientras me abrazaba intentando calmarme, inmediatamente después de que se fue la luz corrí a encender las velas que estaban en la mesa ya que esta noche te había preparado una cena muy especial por ser nuestro tercer aniversario pero la noche no ayudaba mucho_

_Después de algunos minutos la luz llego y mi corazón volvió al mismo ritmo lento y pausado de siempre, volví a mirar el reloj cuarto para las once jamás habías llegado tan tarde o si lo hacías siempre llamabas pero hoy no lo hiciste _

_Por alguna razón sentía la necesidad de llorar y ser consolada era un sentimiento que no podía describir solo con las palabras, me acerque al gran ventanal que tenía la sala mirando hacia la calle esperando a que llegaras pero no te vislumbraba _

_-Ahh- suspire con cansancio y resignada ya estaba preocupada me acerque al teléfono de la sala estaba por llamarte al celular cuando te escuche aparcar en la calle y una sonrisa de alivio apareció en mi pálido rostro _

_-Sasuke-kun- te vi entrar a la casa algo cansado pero como siempre lo hacia todas las noches corrí al lado tuyo enredando mis brazos en tu cuello mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas se desbordaban inconteniblemente_

_-porque lloras- mencionaste cansado y aburrido_

_Me separe unos cuantos centímetros de ti sin quitar a un mis brazos de tu cuello mire tus ojos rojos y tu apariencia no era la de un Uchiha con porte, estabas desfajado con la corbata suelta y la camisa abierta el olor a alcohol y cigarros hicieron que mi estómago se revolviera pero aun así lo soporte _

_Suspiraste con pesadez y me miraste confuso sé que algo no andaba bien pero aun así tenía una linda sorpresa que quería darte_

_Sé que te ibas a alegrar después de todo siempre lo quisiste desde hace dos años pero por el trabajo no podía embarazarme y ahora, ahora tenía una gran sorpresa que darte _

_Quitaste mis manos delicadamente como si estuvieses sintiendo por última vez mi tacto_

_-que ocurre- pregunte ya un poco preocupada por tu actitud, hacia demasiado tiempo que ya no te portabas así tan… misterioso_

_No respondiste a mi pregunta y como siempre pediste de cenar_

_-te prepare…- pero no pude continuar porque sentí tus brazos enredarse en mi cintura por detrás, inhalaste con fuerza mi aroma recargándote en mi hombro derecho y me giraste para que quedara frente tuyo para después besarme_

_Tus besos tenían un sabor extraño tal vez a licor jamás habías llegado tomado a la casa jamás habías bebido _

_-tomaste- musite ligeramente con el ceño fruncido_

_-no- fue tu seca respuesta ante mi afirmación y volviste a besarme más pausado y lento como sintiendo por última vez mis labios_

_-quiero… quiero hacerte el amor Sakura- musitaste despacio cerca de mi oído mientras mordías despacio mi lóbulo izquierdo_

_-ahh Sasuke- me queje al sentir una corriente eléctrica recorrer mi cuerpo_

_-se mía por favor esta noche se mía- susurraste en tono sensual y deseoso_

_No estaba entendiendo nada nunca me habías pedido permiso para hacer el amor solo siempre lo hacías y ya sin preguntarme si tenía ganas o no y no preguntabas porque sabias que nunca te diría que no_

_Recorriste despacio mi cuerpo con tus labios y tus manos, fuiste más cuidadoso de lo normal sabía que algo andaba mal tu no eras dulce o delicado eras más frenético y pasional pero aun así me estaba gustando esa parte tierna de ti_

_Y por algún momento pensé que ya lo sabias por eso creí que estabas siendo tan delicado conmigo_

_Caíste rendido sobre mi pecho aun sin salir de mí, acariciaste mi cabello enredando algunos mechones en tus dedos me miraste con ternura y por algún momento creí ver que tus ojos se cristalizaron dando indicios de que querías llorar_

_-Sasuke…- musite tu nombre despacio… -te a…- pero no pude culminar mi frase porque un beso tuyo me lo impidió _

_El teléfono comenzó a sonar y a regañadientes tuviste que salir de mí para acercarte al teléfono_

_-bueno- contestaste en un tono frío y grosero –en cinco minutos te marco- te escuche parlotear misterioso, te levantaste de la cama buscaste tu ropa y bajaste a la sala_

_No entendí tu actitud porque razón tomarías tu ropa a la una de la mañana y bajarías a hablar por teléfono en la sala si aquí en el cuarto teníamos línea, te vi salir despacio y cerraste la puerta _

_Levante la bocina del teléfono para escuchar pero no pude acercarlo a mi oído porque vi los resultados que Tsunade esta tarde me había dado…_

_-Felicidades Sakura estas embarazada- sus palabras venían a mi memoria una y otra vez_

_-¿embarazada?- hable más para mí misma y una gran sonrisa se formó en mi rostro sonrojado sabía que te haría muy feliz con esta noticia, un bebe siempre deseaste tener un bebé _

_-Sakura- entraste a paso lento a la habitación, tu mirada era fría y decisiva como hace tiempo no la veía _

_-Ummm- musite algo cansada y con una sensación que me aprisionaba el pecho cada vez más _

_-Necesitamos hablar- tu tono de voz se volvió más prepotente y serio_

_-de que- conté ahogando mis sollozos que no se resistían ya por salir aunque aún no sabía a qué se debían _

_-quiero el divorcio- soltaste de una y mi impresión no dio para más cuando te mire seguro de lo que estabas proponiéndome_

_Abrí mis ojos tanto como pude ante esas palabras como podías decirme algo así en nuestro aniversario y después de que hayamos hecho el amor_

_-que estás diciendo- mi voz sonó entre cortada y a punto de quebrarse por el llanto_

_-dije que quiero el divorcio- reiteraste una vez mas _

_-no- fue mi respuesta mientras estrujaba prepotentemente el sobre en mis manos _

_-No por favor Sasuke no me dejes- suplique al borde del llanto mientras veía tomar tus cosas _

_-te has vuelto una molestia Sakura ya no me interesas- contaste enfadado la verdad es que no entendía tu enojo_

_-después de que acabas de hacerme el amor ahora soy una molestia- grite temblorosa mientras aún estaba cubierta por las sabanas de nuestra cama_

_-te amo Sasuke por favor no me dejes- pero mis suplicas no fueron positivas, diste media vuelta y aun dándome la espalda me miraste con lastima_

_-espero que seas feliz con mi hermano- tu comentario me dejo anonadada no entendía que diablos tenía que ver Itachi en todo esto_

_-Itachi… que mierda tiene que ver el aquí- conté gritando mientras me levantaba de la cama y me ponía una bata _

_-no te hagas la tonta lo sabes bien- contaste con la voz entrecortada_

_-porque me abandonas… acaso hay otra mujer- pregunte en un mar de lágrimas_

_-si… mañana vendrá mi abogado-_ _fueron tus últimas palabras antes de que salieras por la misma puerta por la que siempre habías entrado _

_Hasta ahora no me había percatado de lo fuerte que era lluvia pero un trueno me saco de mi estado de shock, parpadeé varias veces intentando asimilar lo que me habías dicho y para cuando me di cuenta escuche el rugir del motor de tu auto_

_-Sasuke- corrí lo más a prisa que pude hacia la calle pero todo fue inútil te habías ido ya_

_-Sasukeeeeee- grité tu nombre una vez más, mis rodillas chocaron contra el suelo mojado y me abrace tan fuerte como pude sintiendo mis lágrimas mezclarse con las gotas de lluvia…_

_Entre a la casa empapada con el alma hecha pedazos era increíble lo que había pasado como mierda me había pedido el divorcio en nuestro aniversario, como era que me lo había pedido después de haber hecho el amor, como era que me haya abandonado cuando estaba embarazada…_

_Me acerque despacio a la mesa y mire las velas aun encendidas la cera resbalaba despacio ya por la corta vela, unas fotografías arrugadas y rotas descansaban sobre la mesa y junto a ellas una nota _

"_**Te amo Sakura, gracias por la cena… feliz aniversario"**_

_._

_._

_._

_-buenas noches pasajeros soy su capitán, les informo que en unos diez minutos aterrizaremos, por favor pónganse su cinturón de seguridad- el sonido de cabina me hizo despertar _

_-Londres e- musite mirando por la pequeña ventana redonda que estaba a mi derecha las luces de la gran ciudad se veían muy pequeñas_

_Este viaje de negocios tendría que ayudarme a olvidarlo, este viaje de negocios me haría más fuerte a mi regreso a Tokio porque cuando lo volviera a ver no lloraría más y a ella… a ella le demostraría que yo fui mucho más mujer para el_

_-llegamos Sakura- menciono en tono dulce mientras me ayudaba a desabrochar con cuidado mi cinturón_

_Tomo mi mano en una acción tan protectora y patética pero sentía que era sincera_

_-vamos ahí está el taxi que nos llevara al hotel- conto tomándome con cuidado de la cintura_

_-Itachi, estoy embarazada no soy una lisiada puedo caminar bien- dije con cierto cambio de tono en mi voz e Itachi soltó solo un poco mi cintura_

_-lo siento- se disculpó mientras me ayudaba a meterme en el interior del taxi… ._

_._

_. _

-cerecito llegamos- menciono en el mismo tono dulce de siempre, me ofreció su mano para bajar y como siempre era igual de protector y cuidadoso conmigo

El mozo tomo las llaves del auto y se lo llevo para estacionarlo

Inhale profundo al encontrarme parada frente a la casa principal de los Uchiha después de tres meses otra vez estaba parada aquí a unos cuantos pasos de entrar, estaba a pocos segundos de encontrármelo

Entramos despacio y todas las miradas se posicionaron en nosotros y no estaba de más cuando esas miradas se posicionaron en mi pequeño vientre abultado y otras más se posicionaron en el enlace de nuestros dedos, mi corazón volvía a latir como loco y mi respiración se alteró por unos momentos al verlo parado en el inicio de las grandes escaleras…

.

.

.


	4. Reunión

Hola n_n como lo prometí aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo espero que les guste… este capi es relatado por Sasuke por fin sabremos que paso en la dichosa cena y lo que Itachi dijo… bueno nos vemos la próxima semana… ¿reviews? Por cierto pasen por mis otros fics **La fruta de la discordia** y **Atardecer**… sayo

**Capitulo IV**

Tome la estúpida fotografía entre mis manos tú estabas sonriendo mientras te tenía abrazada por la espalda ese día cumplíamos nuestro primer aniversario y tu decidiste ir de día de campo vaya manera de disfrutarlo

Sentí mis músculos faciales contraerse y una ligera sonrisa apareció en mi rostro

Te amaba tanto en ese tiempo tanto que hubiera dado mi vida por ti te veías tan hermosa cuando decías mi nombre te veías tan linda cuando hacías esos intentos tontos por enojarte

Respire profundo recordando tu aroma y una ligera calma inundo mi cuerpo

-Sakura- tu nombre escapo de mis labios tan suave y despacio

-maldición- me queje estrujando con fuerza el marco de la foto que trono un poco más, porque demonios estaba pensando en ti

Coloque el marco de la fotografía sobre mi escritorio contemplándote cada vez que me sentía presionado o frustrado por alguna razón el mirar esa foto me tranquilizaba…

El sonido del teléfono hizo que perdiera la concentración

-joven Sasuke su espo… perdón la señorita Seidou le llama por la línea 2- menciono mi secretaria

Presione el botón dándole gracias a mi tonta secretaria que aún no se podía hacer a la idea de que Sakura ya no era mi esposa

-que quieres Karin- musite fastidiado al ver sido sacado de mis palpitantes recuerdos

-estás molesto Sasuke- comento desde el otro lado de la línea en un tono chillón

-no, solo estoy ocupado que quieres- reitere de nuevo no me gustaba repetir dos veces las cosas odiaba eso

-es solo que, qué traje quieres que te prepare para esta noche- suspire con pesadez solo para eso me había marcado a la oficina

-no lo sé el que sea ya estás lista en unos cuantos minutos paso por ti para irnos a mi padre no le gusta que le hagan esperar-

-si ya casi estoy lista, pero…- no le deje continuar y colgué

Me puse mi saco, apague el computador y guarde los documentos que estaba ocupando volví a tomar la fotografía en mis manos sabía que esta noche otra vez te vería después de tanto tiempo necesitaba mirar tus ojos, escuchar tu voz sentir tu piel vibrar cuando te tocaba necesitaba solo mirarte para saber que aun estabas ahí

Contemple tu foto una vez más…

-Outouto date prisa sabes que a papa no le gusta que le hagan esperar- menciono detrás de la puerta y la serenidad que tenía hace unos momentos se transformó en rabia al escuchar su voz

Volví a mirar la fotografía pero no era yo el que estaba con Sakura era el quien sonreía y la tenía abrazada por la espalda

Tsk solté con coraje el marco metiéndolo en el cajón cerrando con fuerza, apenas Itachi había llegado de su viaje y ya me estaba dando dolores de cabeza…

.

.

.

-ya estas lista- conté entrando a la casa

-si en cinco minutos lo estoy- murmuraste terminándote de maquillar y ponerte como siempre tus fragancias

-tsk date prisa o llegaremos tarde- comente cansado y por alguna razón tenía una extraña sensación que aprisionaba mi pecho como desde hace tiempo no lo sentía

-ya voy, ya voy Sasuke-

-te espero en la estancia… pero ya- ordene apresurándola un poco más

Baje las escaleras despacio hasta parecía estar cansado la verdad es que no tenía ganas de ir pero como retar a papá si él era la persona más autoritaria y mordaz y solo por divorciarme el dejo de tomarme la importancia que tenía yo para él

_-cómo es que vas a divorciarte- menciono muy molesto mi padre _

_-si me voy a divorciar- conté elevando un poco más mi voz_

_-estás loco, que van a decir los socios, la gente y los medios de comunicación-_

_-no me interesa lo que los medios o la gente diga ya no la quiero-_

_-pero entiendes que los Uchiha y los Haruno- conto apretando sus puños más fuerte _

_-si lo entiendo… pero el enlace matrimonial ya fue hecho ya no tienes de que preocuparte la empresa no se ira a la quiebra-_

_-Sasuke sabes que los Haruno nos tienen en sus manos, si te divorcias nos quitaran la empresa, todo nos iremos a la ruina, entiéndelo Sasuke- grito por demás _

_-a ti lo único que te importa es que la empresa no se vaya a la ruina, pero no te preocupes que el enlace dice que las acciones son compartidas-_

_-acaso no leíste bien el contrato prematrimonial Sasuke… no habrá repartición de acciones hasta que tengas a tu primogénito-_

_Fruncí el ceño ante esas palabras entonces como diablos la empresa pudo sostenerse casi estos tres años_

_-fue porque vivías con ella- musito mi padre respondiendo a mi pregunta era como si la hubiera leído en mi mente_

_-acaso hay otra mujer Sasuke- pregunto ya más tranquilo_

_-si la hay- conteste firme ante su pregunta…_

Y fue ahí en ese momento que mi padre me hizo a un lado fue en ese momento que Fugaku Uchiha me desconoció como su hijo…

-ya estoy lista Sasuke- musito en un tono de voz suave

Gire despacio para voltear a mirarla ella se encontraba al inicio de las escaleras apoyando una de sus manos en el barandal, usaba un vestido largo color perla que se entallaba perfectamente a su cuerpo de modelo, el vestido tenía una abertura en la pierna derecha haciéndola lucir sensual

No llevaba sus gafas lo que la hacía lucir menos intelectual, su cabello estaba suelto pero lo había planchado, bajo las escaleras lento acercándose a mí inundando la estancia de su fragancia, el maquillaje pronunciado la hacía lucir más hermosa, tomo su bolso y me dedico una cálida sonrisa

-nos vamos- menciono sacándome de mis pensamientos lo que me gustaba de Karin era que siempre se veía fresca y no le importaba lo que la gente dijera a pesar de sus vestuarios tan provocativos me encantaba que fuera liberal

-sí, nos vamos-

.

.

.

Llegamos a casa de mi padre todo era silencio a pesar de la música clásica que la orquesta tocaba, me sentía incómodo y tonto a la vez

-hey teme- musito el imperativo rubio acercándose a mí

-tu padre es muy misterioso nos ha citado pero ni siquiera ha aparecido-

-él es así-

-y Sa… perdón quiero decir dónde está la chica peliroja, pensé que habías venido con ella- busque a mi lado donde se supone Karin debía de estar pero no estaba

La busque con la mirada y la encontré al inicio de las escaleras hablando con mi madre en el segundo piso fruncí ligeramente el ceño de que tanto podrían estar hablando y como es que Karin estuviera allá arriba si apenas habíamos llegado

-ahora regreso dobe- murmure fastidiado

Apenas si subí los primeros cinco escalones cuando todo se volvió un silencio profundo

-Sakura-channnn- musito mi mejor amigo en un tono muy efusivo

Me quede paralizado al oírlo pronunciar su nombre y creo que parpadee un par de veces intentando asimilar la situación cuando los mire juntos tomados de la mano mientras sentía mi mundo desvanecerse mientras la recorría con la mirada

El ligero maquillaje hacía que sus ojos se notasen lindos con luz y brillo, el remarcado gloss hacía que sus labios se me antojaran usaba la mismas joyas que yo le había regalado baje mi mirada hasta sus manos mirando el enlace de estas y pude respirar más tranquilo cuando en aquella mano note aun nuestro anillo de bodas

Recorrí otra vez su cuerpo y note que llevaba puesto un vestido muy corto negro con cintas que se amarraban alrededor de su cuello, sabía que ese vestido de seguro dejaba su espalda desnuda a Sakura siempre le encantaba lucir su espalda el vestido se entallaba ligeramente a su cintura pareciera que no quería apretarlo y estuviera siendo cuidadosa usaba zapatillas altas también negras notándola más alta

Pero lo que más me llamo la atención fue… su pequeño abultado vientre

-maldición por esa estúpida razón Sakura había aceptado irse a Londres a hacer crecer la empresa-

-Sasuke- menciono la pelirroja cerca de mi oído pero yo no quitaba la mirada del el vientre de Sakura

Apreté con fuerza mi mandíbula y con más coraje estruje mis puños al grado de sentir clavarse mis uñas en las palmas de mis manos

-vamos tu padre está ahí arriba- señalo con su mano derecha a mi padre que estaba en un pequeño escenario que habían colocado especialmente para esta noche

-buenas noches socios e invitados- comenzó a hablar mi padre en el mismo tono de siempre frio, serio y arrogante

-la cena ya está lista por favor disfrútenla- menciono para que todos nos sentáramos en una mesa

Toda la noche la estuve mirando se veía tranquila y relajada pero en ningún momento jamás sonrió con nadie más que no fuera yo y cada vez que nuestras miradas chocaba ella la desviaba coloreando sus mejillas de un tenue color rojo esos fueron los únicos momentos en que me pareció verla sonreír

-Sasuke…- musito despacio mi nombre

-que quieres- conté sin ponerle la más mínima atención

-necesito ir al baño-

-ahora…-

-si ahora-

Tsk resople algo molesto no quería quitarle la mirada de encima por dos razones, una… hacía tiempo que no la veía y solo la contemplaba en esa tonta fotografía y dos… Itachi no se despegaba de ella pero por alguna extraña razón ella no se veía cómoda con el

La mire levantarse despacio siendo ayudada por Itachi en un intento patético de ser cuidadoso y protector entonces ahí supe que la verdadera razón por la cual tenía el vientre abultado era porque estaba embaraza

Mi corazón latió como loco al estar seguro de esa posibilidad y mi rabia incremento

-acompáñame Sasuke- murmuro al notarme quieto

Mi respiración se hizo más agitada, la tome de la mano y la jale sin cuidado conduciéndola al baño

-ahí está- conté fastidiado pero ella no dijo nada y se metió al baño

Corrí a buscarla sin separarme mucho de Karin y cuando la encontré la vi salir al jardín, voltee a mirar la puerta del baño y después a ella

Salí corriendo al jardín buscándola y la encontré sentada en una banca cerca del estanque dándole de comer a los peces Koi de mamá, camine despacio acercándome a ella esperando que no me notara tan pronto

-ya lo notaste… la luna está demasiado hermosa esta noche, no lo crees… Sasuke- murmuro con suave voz

Me estaba dando la espalda pero aun así pudo saber que era yo

-si es hermosa- mencione mientras me sentaba a su lado

-eres feliz- pregunto sin siquiera darme tiempo de preguntarle cómo estaba

–feliz- musite en mis labios despacio sin una pizca de sonar sincero

Ahh suspiro cansada -mañana… mañana serás libre al fin- pronuncio intentando esconder el llanto mientras acariciaba despacio su vientre

-Sakura…-

Volteo a mirarme con sus ojos cristalinos pero serios

-puedo- pregunte tontamente al verla acariciar con ternura su bajo vientre

-claro- conto con una delicada sonrisa en su rostro

Acaricie despacio sintiendo algo extraño recorrer mi cuerpo y por tonto que parezca sentí que pateo algo dentro de ella

-pateo- musite confundido y ella ensancho un poco más su sonrisa

-no seas tonto Sasuke aún no patea- me hablo en un tono divertido que en vez de ofenderme me colmo de alegría

-Sasuke… aun te a…- pero no pudo continuar porque esa maldita voz sonó detrás de nosotros

-aquí estabas cerecito- conto con cierto orgullo mientras enfatizaba ese tonto tono de cerecito

-vamos Sasuke creo que te andan buscando- murmuro señalando a Karin que estaba parada unos cuantos metros detrás de nosotros

.

.

.

-que estabas haciendo allá afuera con esa- murmuro enfada y celosa provocando que todos los socios posicionaran sus miradas en nosotros

-basta Karin aquí no, hablaremos más tarde- mencione apretando los dientes

-ahora hablaremos más tarde, me desaparezco cinco minutos y cuando me doy cuenta ya estas con esa vaca- volviste a hablar en tono alto y sentí las risas de los socios de tras mío

-Sasuke cállala- menciono el dobe sintiendo pena ajena

Tsk apreté con fuerza su mano en un intento discreto por callarla me estaba haciendo quedar en vergüenza ante todos los socios con su escena de celos

-lo siento Sasuke- su voz hizo que todos dejaran de poner atención a la tonta escena de celos y voltearon a mirar aquella mujer apenada de cabellera rosada

Aclaro su garganta y toco con una cucharita la copa llamando la atención de todos en la estancia

-mi hijo Itachi tiene algo que anunciar- conto en el mismo tono de siempre mi padre

-buenas noches socios, invitados y familia- menciono enfatizando el termino familia

**-antes que nada agradezco su presencia y su paciencia, como saben la empresa que está en Londres ha rendido frutos sea a colocado en la segunda posición por ser la empresa que más acciones provee y si continuamos así la empresa crecerá posicionándose en primer lugar y no solo será aquí en este país o en Inglaterra sino que podríamos abrir una gran cadena y posicionarnos en varias partes del mundo lo cual nos traerá suficientes beneficios sobre todo para nuestros bolsillos… y bla bla bla- **

Los socios aplaudieron contentos claro mientras los tuvieran ocupados llenándoles los bolsillos de billetes nada importaba

-pero… lo más importante que quería comunicarles es que… Sakura sube por favor-

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al escucharte nombrarla y al verla subir despacio al estrado

-Como saben mi hermano se ha divorciado de Sakura, pero… señores Haruno pido su permiso para desposar a su hija, sé que ella querrá un padre para su bebe y no habrá nadie mejor que yo- murmuro acariciando la mejilla enrojecida de Sakura

Apreté con fuerza mis puños y bebí de un solo trago el champagne que los meseros nos habían pasado a dejar para brindar

Sé que ella querrá un padre para su bebe y no habrá nadie mejor que yo, sus palabras venían una y otra vez queriéndome decir solo una cosa… él no era el padre de ese niño

-aun no estamos divorciados- grite furioso siendo observado por las penetrantes miradas de todos

-pero mañana si- contaste tranquilo -señores Haruno que dicen…-

Voltee a mirar a los Haruno que no podían creer nada y los escuche consentirte

-bienvenido a la familia… Itachi Uchiha-

**¿Bienvenido?** Maldición tome a Karin de la mano y la jale lo más a prisa que pude lo único que quería era salir de ahí, mire la sonrisa burlona de Itachi, la cara de seriedad de mi padre y la tristeza de Sakura mientras acariciaba nuevamente su vientre…

.

.

.


	5. Rompiendo los limites

Hola… lamento no haber publicado la conti el día de ayer pero tuve un problema con el inter, les dejo la conti espero que lo disfruten sé que a muchas les va a gustar… este capítulo es relatado por Karin bueno sin más que decir les mando un beso… sayo

**Capítulo V**

Ni siquiera me queje cuando sentí tu agarre en mi muñeca y al verte furioso tuve miedo de ti, hace tiempo que no te miraba de esta manera

-sube- mencionaste completamente enojado mientras rodeabas el auto y subías a prisa

Yo solo hacia lo que me ordenabas no quería discutir esta noche, me aferre al asiento pese a la velocidad en la cual estábamos viajando rezaba porque en una de esas tantas curvas no derraparas y nos estrelláramos contra algo, cuando sentí que paraste deje de aferrarme al asiento y respire profundo al encontrarme frente a la casa

-bájate- mencionaste seguro y con la voz llena de rabia aun mirando hacia el frente

-pero Sasuke…- conté con algo de preocupación en la voz

-que te bajes te dije- volviste a hablar en ese mismo tono que me provoco un gran escalofrío y que se intensifico cuando me miraste profundo con tu mirada de un color rojizo

-está bien, está bien- abrí la puerta despacio pensando aun las cosas, no entendía tu comportamiento y no creí que estuvieras así porque ella se casaría con tu hermano

-rápido- volviste a hablar enojado apretando los dientes

Apenas si puse un pie en la acera cuando arrancaste a toda velocidad sin importar que llevaras la puerta del auto abierta sin que te importara el haberme dejado parada enfrente de la casa sin abrigo y con frio y para el colmo de todo tu traías las llaves de la casa…

.

.

.

Me levante temprano al no sentirte junto a mí, era la primera vez que no llegabas a casa a dormir, me incorpore en la cama intentando despejar mi vista para poder mirar con claridad la hora en el reloj 6:45 am ya casi amanecía y tu ni siquiera apareciste o llamaste

No sabía en donde te encontrabas estaba realmente preocupada tu mirada enrojecida de anoche lo furioso que ibas y a la velocidad que ibas hicieron que la boca se me secara del susto en pensar en toda clase de tragedias

Creo que el volverla a ver hizo que…

Escuche que se abrió la puerta de la entrada principal, baje rápidamente de la cama y me asome por la ventana, eras tú el que llegaba en un estado bastante deplorable, otra vez venias ebrio

-Sasuke…- mencione tu nombre en un intento por sonar contenta pero realmente estaba furiosa porque me habías tenido preocupada toda la noche

Baje a toda prisa a la estancia a recibirte pero las ganas se me esfumaron cuando mire a ese amigo tuyo bastardo venir junto a ti

-hola Karin- mi nombre sonaba horrible en sus labios y apreté más los puños cuando te acercaste despacio a mi recorriendo mi cuerpo cubierto por una bata de seda delgada

Te ignore completamente no quería recordar esa noche en la que tú me… en la que tu hiciste que Sasuke perdiera para poder aprovecharte de mí y no solo fuiste tú sino que el de ojos aperlados y el de cabellos amarillos también

-donde está su habitación- murmuraste sin quitar tú vista de mí

-allá arriba dando vuelta a la derecha la primera puerta caoba- señale las escaleras y me metí a la cocina…

Termine de preparar el desayuno el que llegaras en este estado no quería decir que no fueras a trabajar y mucho menos que no quisieras comer, prepare la charola con algo ligero un café bien cargado y un sándwich

Abrí despacio la puerta de la habitación y Suigetsu estaba en el closet buscándote un traje, me quede parada en la puerta mirándote sentado en la orilla de la cama mientras agarrabas tu cabeza

-y que aras Sasuke, dejaras que se case con tu hermano- mencionaste divertido aun sin percatarte de que estaba ahí

-n…-

-Sasuke… tu desayuno- entre antes de que dijeras eso no quería que esa simple palabra inundara todo el día mi mente, voltee a mirar con recelo al cara de pescado que me miraba divertido

-A qué hora es la cita con el abogado- te pregunte intentando sonar tranquila pero la verdad es que estaba que me llevaba la chi…

-¿este está bien Sasuke?- pregunto Suigetsu que aún seguía buscando en el closet, –bien creo que el agua está caliente, ya puedes meterte a bañar que yo te llevo con el mentado abogaducho- conto otra vez divertido

-Sasuke… se va a enfriar tu desayuno y no hace falta Suigetsu que lo lleves tú lo llevare yo- conté haciéndole frente al cara de pez

Tomaste el humeante café y lo acercaste despacio a tus labios

-espera está caliente- mencione cuando ya habías sorbido un gran trago de la taza, por estar discutiendo con el maldito cara de pez Sasuke… tú

-maldición Karin esto está caliente- me hablaste golpeado al haberte quemado la boca

-además esto sabe horrible está demasiado cargado, Sakura preparaba mejor las cosas- y creo que hablaste sin pensar…

-¿Sakura preparaba mejor las cosas?- esa frase surcaba constantemente mi memoria, esta sí que era la última gota que derramo el vaso, estaba a punto de estallar y… lo hice…

-quien te manda llegar borracho a la casa, sabes que tienes compromisos, tienes que firmar el maldito divorcio Sasuke… yo no soy ella ya te lo dije estoy harta de que siempre que encuentres una oportunidad me compares con esa-

-tú fuiste quien se cortó el cabello- mencionaste serio pero con cierto enfado en la voz

-otra vez con eso, si me lo corte es porque siempre pensabas en ella y ni yo misma se porque mierda me lo corte- el tono de mi voz se iba haciendo más alto al grado de que ya no estábamos hablando estábamos gritando

-no voy a discutir más contigo Karin- contaste seguro mientras te levantabas tembloroso de la cama y te dirigías a la ducha

-y ahora huyes, vamos continua diciéndome en que tanto no me parezco a esa maldita mujer de cabellos rosados-

Detuviste tus pasos y dejaste de mover la perilla de la puerta del baño, diste media vuelta y me miraste profundo

-¿en que más no te pareces?… bien, podría hacer una larga lista de las cosas en las cuales no te pareces, ni siquiera hacer el amor es lo mismo y yo no diría esa palabra "amor" más bien tener sexo contigo no es lo mismo-

-¿sexo? Ja, ahora le llamas sexo- pronuncie con todo el sarcasmo que pude poner en mi voz

-siempre fue eso Karin sexo y no hacer el amor, además aún no he olvidado tú cara de placer cuando mis amigos te estaban haciendo suya-

-que dices!, ahora crees que disfrute que los bastardos de tus amigos me violaran esa noche- de acuerdo si hace un momento estaba rabiosa ahora lo estaba unas diez veces más…

-pues no replicaste después- contaste tranquilo y sin algún remordimiento

No pude contenerme y lo siguiente que sentí fue mi mano derecha surcar los aires y estamparse en tu mejilla izquierda dejando mis dedos marcados en tu blanquecina piel

Regresaste tu mirada en un instante y me miraste fijo, no podía articular ni una palabra más el miedo me había paralizado porque la misma mirada roja que anoche mire estaba una vez más en tus ojos

Sentí que la boca se me seco cuando te mire seguro caminar hacia mí, mientras que por el rabillo del ojo mire a Suigetsu recargado en el closet con las manos en el pantalón sin hacer nada y con una sonrisa ladina en su rostro

-¿Cómo?… como te atreviste a golpearme- hablaste ronco y con la mirada clavada aun en mí y supuse que esa tonalidad roja la cual había adquirido tu piel no era más que porque hacía calor o algo así y de pronto… todo se volvió negro

Era como si mi cuerpo se hubiera paralizado mientras tú jugabas con él a golpearlo hacía semanas desde la última vez que me golpeaste ya ni siquiera recordaba cuando fue y solo cerré despacio mis ojos mientras sentía cómo pateabas mi cuerpo con furia, en varias ocasiones sentí toser y arrojar algo extraño de mi boca que dejo una sensación de óxido en ella

Me tomaste por la bata que se había desabrochado dejando visible frente a tus ojos y a los ojos de tu amigo mi cuerpo desnudo

-te has convertido en una molestia Karin, tu maldita escena de celos de anoche me hizo quedar en vergüenza ante los socios de mi padre, tu maldito comportamiento me está sacando de mis casillas- mencionaste apretando con más fuerza la bata que se desgarro ante la presión de tus dedos

-vamos Sasuke ya déjala la vas a matar a puro golpe- murmuro Suigetsu mientras intentaba calmarte

Tsk te quejaste una vez más y me soltaste con enojo caí en el suelo rendida no podía más estaba segura que con esta golpiza de seguro había perdido a aquella criatura que crecía desde hace un mes dentro de mi

-Sasuke…- musite tu nombre despacio y suave que apenas si pudo llegar a tus oídos

-vámonos Sasuke se te está haciendo tarde, debemos llegar a la oficina y después debemos ir con tu abogado- menciono Suigetsu sacando un traje del closet y llamarte a la puerta para que salieras con el

-pasaremos a casa de Naruto o Neji para que te haces ahí-

Me miraste una vez más sin algún remordimiento en tu mirada, sé que fue el alcohol el que te hizo perder el control y fui yo con la bofetada que te di el que perdieras los estribos

-Te has convertido en una molestia… Karin- y con esa frase en mí cabeza perdí el conocimiento…

Desperté aun en el mismo lugar cansada y agotada mi respiración ya era algo estable pero aun así respiraba con un poco de dificultad me incorpore despacio ayudándome por la cama sintiendo dolor por cada uno de mis poros voltee a mirar el reloj casi doce horas inconsciente y hubiera preferido estar así hasta que el dolor pasara pero no paso

Los pocos rayos naranjas de sol acariciaron con delicadeza mi rostro y no pude evitar que unas lágrimas corrieran por mis mejillas

-mama- musite despacio, creyendo que ella me acariciaba a través de los pocos rayos de sol

Un fuerte dolor en mi bajo vientre hizo que gritara por aquella sensación, sentí que me había mojado y el olor a oxido inundo la habitación, lleve una de mis manos a mi bajo vientre y mi mirada tembló al ver la sangre fresca

Me acerque al teléfono y marque a mi mejor amiga esperanzada de que ella pudiera llevarme al hospital cuanto antes

El teléfono de su casa sonaba constantemente pero no respondía, como pude me acerque a él buro en el primer cajón era donde tenía guarda mi agenda busque su número de celular y marque una vez mas

-contesta Tayuya por favor contesta- suplique al tercer timbrazo mientras me iba sintiendo cada vez peor

_-hola- _el sonido de su voz hizo que mi cuerpo se relajara tan solo unos instantes

-Tayuya- hable rápido esperando que pudiera saber que estaba en problemas

_-en este momento no me encuentro disponible pero deja tu mensaje y te marco más tarde-_

Maldito buzón de voz me queje sintiendo aun los fuertes dolores recorrer mi cuerpo

-Sasuke…- tu nombre sonaba distante y frio en mis labios – ¿Por qué Sasuke?-

-vaya al fin despertaste- entro a mi habitación comiendo una manzana roja

-que haces aquí- conté cansada

-bueno no entendí a Sasuke pero me dijo que viniera a echarte un vistazo-

-Sasuke…- cerré despacio mis ojos intentando contener mi llanto

-Sasuke es una persona realmente extraña ¿lo sabias?, puedes verlo contento y quizá más tarde este de un pésimo humor pero creo que después de lo de esta mañana a estado de un buen humor, bueno a eso sonó cuando me marco hace unos minutos-

-que…- fruncí el ceño ligeramente Sasuke no era alguien bipolar

-pero bueno ya te vi y estas bien, me voy- conto sonriente dando media vuelta

-no espera, por favor Suigetsu- mis palabras detuvieron sus pasos y se giró para mirarme

-llévame al hospital por favor- musite despacio

Ah suspiro con pesadez -no es mi trabajo el llevarte pero si quieres esto te costara algo de dinero-

-¿dinero?- como podías pedirme dinero

-si dinero pero si no tienes entonces me voy- pronuncio frio y sin remordimiento

-está bien, está bien te pagaré pero llévame ya por favor-

-de acuerdo pero que no se entere Sasuke de esto ok-

-está bien- lo único que me importaba era llegar bien al hospital

.

.

.

El sonido de la máquina que estaba a mi lado me despertó de mi pesado sueño, me encontraba en un cuarto completamente blanco y estaba segura que era la habitación de un hospital

Voltee a mirar hacia a la ventana y me encontré con un gran ramo de flores preciosas y una nota que sobre salía de ellas me acerqué a tomarla la pequeña nota con algo de dificultad sintiendo aun dolor

"**Lo siento Karin"**

La nota estaba escrita de tu puño y letra tan perfecta que era pero tu disculpa sonó tan… vacía que no sentí nada

-buenos días- conto la doctora entrando a la habitación, pero no conteste e hice mi rostro aun lado por la vergüenza de que me viera en este estado

-tuviste mucha suerte de estar con vida aun- menciono mientras revisaba las sondas y verificaba mi estado

-el chico que te trajo anoche se veía muy afligido…-

-y mi bebe como esta- pregunte interrumpiéndola ella solo meneo la cabeza y ahí supe que lo perdí

-¿bebe?- conto extrañada, -no Karin nunca estuviste embarazada-

-¿no? Pero la prueba decía que…-

-fue un falso positivo Karin y lograste ver a tu atacante- conto cambiando de tema

-¿atacante?- murmure confundida

-si el chico de anoche dijo que te asaltaron hay unos policías allá afuera en un instante entraran a interrogarte- musito la doctora mientras terminaba de cambiarme las sondas

-Sasuke- su nombre cruzo por mi mente y apreté con rabia la mentada nota que tenía en la mano, te haría pagar por lo que me hiciste

-pagaras por esto Sasuke- musite con cierto enfado en la voz

-dijiste algo- pregunto sin mirarme

-no, nada-

-pueden pasar- escuche la voz de la doctora anunciarle a los policías que podía entrar a verme…

.

.

.

Tres días habían pasado desde que estaba aquí en el hospital, hoy me darían de alta y en todo este tiempo nunca viniste a visitarme, estaba preparando mis cosas para irme cuando de pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió de un solo golpe

-maldición Karin que has hecho todo este tiempo- contaste furioso acercándote a mí tomándome por los hombros

-de que hablas- conteste al mirarte a los ojos

-Sasuke no firmo los papeles del divorcio- musitaste de la misma manera enojada sacudiéndome entre tus manos una y otra vez

-¡como que no firmo!- y en ese momento las palabras del maldito cara de pez rondaron mi memoria

_Sasuke es una persona realmente extraña ¿lo sabias? puedes verlo contento y quizá más tarde este de un pésimo humor pero creo que después de lo de esta mañana a estado de un buen humor, bueno a eso sonó cuando me marco hace unos minutos_

-¡no!, no firmo aún siguen casados, y todo es por ese maldito bastardo que Sakura lleva en su vientre-

-por… ¿por qué lo dices?-

-Sasuke se dio cuenta que ese escuincle no es mío que es de el-

Lo mire con calma y una sonrisa ladina se formó en mi rostro como desde hace tiempo no aparecía

-porque sonríes- mencionaste confundido

-déjamelo a mí, Sasuke pagara lo que hizo- conté serena y bese sus labios suavemente

-tengo un plan- musite sonriendo complacida –pero necesito de tu ayuda- hable bajo y volví a besarlo una vez más…

.

.

.


	6. Persepcion

Hola chicas y chicos les pido una disculpa por no haber publicado el domingo pasado pero anduve corta de tiempo ya que la próxima semana entro a la uni, aquí les dejo este capítulo que es relatado por Sasuke aunque me quedo un poco corto pero recompenso en el que sigue… espero que les guste ahora si publico el domingo que viene vale ya lo tengo hecho bueno nos vemos la próxima semana un beso… sayo

**Capítulo VI **

**Percepción **

Porque tuve que mirarte de nuevo, porque tuviste que regresar, solo removiste sentimientos que creí que ya habían desaparecido decía ya no amarte pero solo estaba confundido porque ahora que aclaraste mis dudas me siento como un imbécil, como un gatito asustado que fue engañado tan fácilmente con leche

Sé que ya no hay vuelta de hoja, que te iras en cuanto termine la junta y maldición te iras para **siempre**, pero ahora ya no podía hacer nada no podía dejar a Karin e irme contigo, no podía ahora que sabía que ella también está esperando un hijo mío

_-Sasuke… eres un idiota- grito lo más que pudo desafiándome nuevamente, porque otra vez llegaba tarde a casa _

_-no empieces Karin déjame en paz, estoy cansado- musite con pesadez, sentándome en la orilla de la cama, desabroche mi camisa y afloje mis pantalones para cambiarme de ropa_

_-hueles a ella- menciono parándose frente mío retándome, ella estaba cruzada de brazos mirándome de una forma amenazante_

_-que descaro el tuyo, te vas y te revuelcas con esa y para colmo traes toda la camisa manchada de labial, eres un estúpido Sasuke restregándome en la cara que aun la amas- generalmente Karin era fuerte pero desde que Sakura llego la he visto llorar todas las noches y debo admitir que me remordía en algunas ocasiones la conciencia por tratarla tan mal_

_-por favor Karin déjame dormir ya, tengo que levantarme temprano- me acomode en mi cama le di la espalda y cubrí mi cara con la almohada intentando en vano dejar de escucharla_

_-maldita perra… solo llego para robarte de mí lado, __**la odio**__ Sasuke la odio ojala que se pudra la maldita en el inf…- no pude contenerme, en verdad estaba intentando no golpearla de nuevo este acto ya se me estaba haciendo costumbre al grado de que la última vez perdí el control por completo llevándola al hospital_

_Me levante furioso de la cama la tome por la bata apreté con fuerza mi puño derecho elevándolo a la altura de mis hombros tome algo de fuerza y…_

_-que!, vas a pegarle a una mujer embarazada… Sasuke- soltó de repente y mi puño quedo a pocos centímetros de su rostro_

_-que… ¿qué dijiste?…- su rostro estaba sereno pero estaba tan segura de lo que decía_

_-si Sasuke estoy embarazada, estoy esperando un hijo tuyo, si no me crees mira esto entonces- retiro con fuerza mi mano que agarraba su bata haciéndome a un lado, se acercó a su pequeño buro y saco un sobre blanco _

_-ten- menciono estirando su mano y una sonrisa ladina apareció en su rostro_

_Tome el mentado sobre en mis manos, saque el papel del sobre y lo desdoble:_

_Prueba de resultados de embarazo __**POSITIVO, **__cuatro semanas de gestación… diagnostica y avala el resultado el Dr. Kabuto Yakushi_

_No podía creer lo que estaba leyendo de seguro mí rostro estaba desencajado y yo que pensaba dejarla para ir tras Sakura después de la junta… __**maldición**__, me quede estático, sin palabras_

_-lo ves Sasuke… fue un milagro que esta criatura sobreviviera a la golpiza del otro día- musito sobando su vientre -¿vendrás a la cama?- pregunto sonriente como si nada hubiera pasado_

_Inhale profundo tomando una gran bocanada de aire… esto era lo único que me faltaba, siempre quise tener un hijo pero entonces ¿porque __**no estaba feliz **__con esta idea?___

_Pase por su lado tome mi almohada y una cobija, no le dirigí siquiera la palabra, esta noche por primera vez dormiría en la sala... _

Maldita sea porque se embarazo, porque las cosas cambiaron de repente porque todo cambio su curso yo ya no te amaba porque diablos volviste… **Sakura**

Según mi padre él dijo que cuando nazca mi primogénito tu mandaras a tu abogado para sellar los papeles, él dijo una clase de cosas que no comprendo tu salvando la empresa, tu protegiéndonos de la calle, tu dándole regocijo a ¿ella?… **increíble **eres tan buena, pero, a mí no me importaba nada ni la empresa ni nada me importabas **tu**

Pero solo por ella por Karin ahora tengo que hacer este **sacrificio** perderte a ti, a mi hijo e inclusive por más gracioso que suene a mi único hermano, maldito Itachi te saliste con la tuya

"_**yo siempre me salgo con la mía Sasuke, yo siempre salgo ganando"**_maldito lema el tuyo, que bien te queda, ahora sé que en verdad arias todo lo que estuviera en tus manos para conseguir tus propósitos y ya lo sabía, sabía que algo te traías con mi esposa por eso siempre la mirabas a pesar de que ella y yo estuviéramos juntos

_-Hey teme-_ _pronuncio Naruto en un tono casi audible, estábamos en una reunión en la casa de mi padre celebrando las grandes ventas de las acciones que se habían suscitado en el mes, este mes en el que dobe entro a trabajar aquí en la empresa y en cuyo mes las ventas nunca fueron más altas desde que el entro aquí_

_-que quieres- quise ignorarlo como siempre lo hago pero algo me dijo que esta vez tenía que ponerle atención _

_-es normal que tu hermano este mirando así a Sakura- musito algo mareado el muy idiota había estado bebiendo toda la noche y creo que ya estaba algo ebrio_

_Arque una ceja mirándolo, no entendía a qué se refería, ¿mirando a mi esposa en que forma lo estaría haciendo?_

_-si mira- señalo con su dedo índice el lugar en donde estaba el y ella vaya obviedad al menos Itachi debió ser más __**discreto**__ si el dobe se dio cuenta cuantos mas no debieron burlarse_

_Saque las manos de mis bolsillos y camine presuroso hacia ella que platicaba alegre con una rubia, Ino creo que se llamaba su amiga, Itachi estaba sentado y recargado cómodamente en un sillón bebiendo una copa de vino estando a pocos centímetros de ella deleitándose con la figura de mi esposa y es que ella a pesar de que no tiene un cuerpo de modelo tiene grandes caderas que son bien vistas con la pequeña cintura que posee_

_Llegue hasta ella y la abrace por la espalda aferrándola a mí cuerpo quitando de la vista de mi hermano su hermoso panorama, sentí como se estremecía entre mis manos y giro despacio para sonreírme tan __**dulce**__ igual que siempre_

_-Sai creo que debemos irnos, es tarde- musito la rubia que tenía un ligero rubor en las mejillas mientras sonreía divertida, tomo a su esposo de la mano y dieron media vuelta para desaparecer entre la gente_

_-Adiós Ino, adiós Sai- se despidió mi esposa en un intento de ser cordial_

_-que ocurre Sasuke- pregunto extrañada al sentir que no la soltaba_

_-nada… no pasa nada Sakura- mencione en un intento por calmarme ya que estaba completamente__** celoso**__ y lo peor de quien estaba celoso era de mi hermano que ahora sonreía arrogante mientras nos veía desaparecer de su vista_

Maldición si en ese entonces hubiera entendido las miraditas hubiera cuidado más de mi esposa, pero los malditos recuerdos de las fotografías de ustedes dos hicieron que la abandonara sin saber que esas fotos eran arregladas y solo vi por los malditos celos cosas que no eran, te **culpe** a ti, la culpe a ella y me culpe a mí

Quería salir corriendo y detenerte impedir tu vuelo de mañana pero era tarde ya habías hecho tus planes

-Sasuke ya no bebas tanto te va a hacer daño- conto con una ligera preocupación en la voz

-que te importa déjame beber, quiero beber toda la noche- musite entrecortadamente acercando con coraje la botella de whisky a mi boca

-es tarde Sasuke mejor te llevo a tu casa Karin debe estar **preocupada**-

-¿preocupada? Y tu desde cuando te preocupas por ella- me levante del sillón enojado enviándole una mirada furtiva

-no empieces Sasuke, no quieras ver cosas donde no las hay- su tono de voz ahora era monótono

- tsk, déjame en paz Suigetsu- conté volviendo al cómodo sillón

Suspiro cansado y se llevó una mano a la cabeza –si no te levantas y te vas de mi casa la llamare para que venga por ti, estoy harto de que siempre que tienes problemas vengas aquí a refugiarte en el alcohol y dejes todo hecho un desmadre, esto no es una cantina es mi casa Sasuke!- su tono de voz sonó a… **enojado**

Enarque mis cejas y sin más deposite la botella de whisky sobre la mesita de centro

-de acuerdo- musite tambaleante, tome mi saco y salí despacio –me alegro de que seas un hombre comenzaba a pensar que no lo eras- conté divertido mientras salía de su departamento

-maldito cara de pez- estaba tan cómodo y tranquilo disfrutando de la comodidad de su hogar

Tome el celular y llame a Naruto, él debía tener al menos algo de alcohol en su casa aunque lo dudo conociéndolo de seguro su casa estaría inundada de platos instantáneos para preparar rammen pero no importaba quería estar con alguien

Toque por más de diez minutos la puerta de su casa pero nadie salió, me canse de tanto insistir, ¿por qué cuando necesitaba a alguien este no estaba?, Suigetsu me había botado de su casa, el dobe no estaba y Neji… bueno él estaba de viaje resolviendo unos asuntos de su empresa así que me dispuse a seguir mi camino, la verdad es que no quería llegar a casa ya sabía que es lo que me esperaba

Camine despacio por la acera, no quería llegar a casa y encontrarla como todas las noches, sentada frente a la puerta custodiándola como un verdugo como un león que acecha a su presa

Pase por el parque y mire la maldita banca que me lleno de más recuerdos, suspire cansado todo la ciudad me recordaba tanto a ella, los restaurants que habíamos visitado estas últimas dos semanas, las tiendas en donde compraba casi todo lo que veía recuerdo que hace dos días entramos a esa tienda donde venden artículos de bebe casi la deja sin mercancía si no es porque ya no le cabía una bolsa más en la manos

Sakura siempre fue así una oniomana que compraba todo y después lo guardaba, su lema **"servirá para algo", **malditas semanas son un recuerdo que se quedaran impregnados a fuego en mi piel y memoria para siempre, una pareja salía feliz de un hotel y mire el gran edificio donde anoche donde ayer volvimos a hacer el amor donde jamás volveremos a ir

-Maldición- me queje pateando una lata que estaba en el suelo y volví a retomar mi camino hasta llegar a un pequeño parquecito donde hay una cafetería donde la vi hoy

_-te importan más los negocios que dejarme aquí en Tokio con la idea de que Itachi será quien crie a mi hijo y que tú y el…- _

_-yo me fui de Tokio con la idea de ser abandonada y que tú y ella vivieran en mi casa- soltó con cierto veneno en la voz, como podía hablar de amor y soltar veneno en un mismo tono_

_Tsk mi monótona reacción me hizo volver en mí, -pues si tanto te interesa la empresa, vete ya que fui yo el __**idiota**__ que te dejo ir-_

_-tienes razón- conto levantándose de la mesa en la cual estábamos desayunando –después de la junta me iré, tú pagas la cuenta-_

_Y ahí me quede desolado y frustrado mirándola alejarse por segunda vez_

Levante la mirada al cielo nocturno, la noche se veía ahora sombría y fría sin esa luna gigante, levante el rostro impidiendo que las lágrimas dejaran de brotar

-Maldita sea- ¿que acaso había una fuga en mis ojos?, ¿Por qué diablos dolía mi pecho?… ¿Por qué dolía donde se supone esta mi corazón?

Llegue a casa cansado de tanto caminar, el auto lo había dejado en casa de Suigetsu no manejaría en este estado, introduje la llave en el picaporte ya casi estaba escuchando sus molestos reclamos

- de dónde vienes, otra vez estas ebrio, vienes de estar con ella, porque Sasuke, ¿Por qué no puedes amarme? acaso tu hijo y yo no somos importantes para ti- y ya la estaba escuchando en mi cabeza con sus mismos reclamos de siempre

Inhale profundo conteniendo mis ganas de estallar, dispuesto a ser guiado a mi cama por el escándalo de su escena, abrí la puerta despacio me asomándome por la pequeña rendija para ver si no estaba al acecho y cosa extraña no estaba, aunque iba ebrio aun tenia percepción de las cosas ella no estaba en casa

-Karin- grite su nombre esperando que ella estuviera durmiendo en la alcoba pero nadie respondió, la casa estaba a oscuras en penumbra, me quite los zapatos, afloje mi corbata y desabroche los primeros botones de mi camisa sintiéndome más cómodo, me tome del barandal ayudándome a subir llegue hasta mi alcoba y entre a paso lento y oh sorpresa no estaba me tumbe sobre la cama boca abajo y creo que sonreí aliviado esta noche no habría disgusto tal vez salió con alguna amiga la verdad no importaba

Lo importante era que ella no estaba pero no duro por mucho tiempo porque cuando me di cuenta era una alucinación mía y del alcohol, Karin me estaba esperando en la entrada mientras yo aún me asomaba por la rendija

.

.

.

Me removí incomodo por la mala postura que había tomado en la cama mire el reloj, **maldición** el tiempo no había corrido parecía que giraba en torno a un reloj de arena a lo mucho serían las once de la noche solo habían pasado treinta minutos desde que llegue pero creo que alcohol se encargó de mi cuerpo cuando toco la cama, sentí un hueco vacío a mi lado… ella no estaba…

**¿A dónde habrá ido…?**

.

.

.


	7. Viejos recuerdos

Hola espero que estén bien yo estoy un poco aburrida porque mañana ya entro a la uni aun así estoy algo emocionada por este nuevo capítulo que espero que les guste esta parte es relatada por Sakura después de tantos y tantos capítulos otra vez aparece ella… pasen por mi nueva historia se llama **Prohibido ser tuya… **espero que también les guste ya saben cualquier comentario que quieran dejar será bien atendido de verdad muchas gracias por sus comentarios un beso sayo…

**Capitulo VII **

**Viejos recuerdos**

-y cuando te vas Sakura-chan- musito efusivo con lágrimas en los ojos

-después de la junta de mañana- estaba en mi escritorio guardando las cosas que quería llevarme para Londres, estaba segura que esta era mi última visita a Tokio, estaba casi segura que jamás regresaría, al final de todo ella gano, se quedó con Sasuke, con mi casa, con mi empresa, con mis acciones, con todo lo que yo había preparado para mi

Pero con lo único que no se quedaría seria con el amor que siento por él y con mi hijo que crecía rápido y que me llenaba de **felicidad** eso era lo único con que no se quedaría

-Sakura- me nombro en el único tono que siempre le había conocido frio y distante

-Sr Uchiha- conteste sorprendida al verlo entrar en mi oficina sin que le diera permiso, el jamás había venido ni para saludarme ni para nada que no fuera de su interés pero estaba el aquí

-puedo hablar contigo- musito en un tono más… como decirlo **suave**

-si claro- vamos en verdad esto era extraño el siendo un poco más ¿dulce con las palabras? Era muy raro, mire a Naruto haciéndole señas de que debía retirarse pero como era de esperarse el muy tonto no me comprendió

-que te vayas- musite apretando los dientes codeándolo para que pudiera entender que Fugaku Uchiha y yo debíamos hablar en **privado**

-de acuerdo de acuerdo ya entendí Sakura-chan- salió despacio de mi oficina mientras se iba sobando las costillas

-de que quería hablarme Señor Uchiha- conté sin dejar de meter las cosas en una caja de cartón

-quisiera saber porque no firmaste los papeles del divorcio, bueno por una parte te estoy agradecido pero por otra…-

No estaba entendiendo porque me decía esas cosas, sabía perfectamente que al padre de Sasuke lo único que le importaba era salvaguardar su empresa, pero entonces porque esta preocupación **innata**

-a que se refiere- pregunte interrumpiéndolo, él ya había captado mi atención así que deje de meter mis cosas

-sé que ese hijo es de Sasuke y también sé que es tu decisión vivir junto a Itachi-

-¿qué?, ¿acaso cree que fue mi decisión juntarme con Itachi!- solté de repente ya algo incomoda

-haber un momento Señor en primera no fue mi decisión, fue decisión de Sasuke ya que él fue quien me engaño, quien me traiciono y quien me pidió el divorcio en primer lugar, si me tengo que ir a vivir con Itachi es porque él está haciendo un gran **sacrificio** por mantener a este niño bajo el lecho familiar ya que para usted el que mi hijo nazca fuera del apellido de los **Uchiha** significa perder su empresa-

-Sakura… estas mal interpretando las cosas- conto cambiando su tono de voz al mismo de siempre

-no me interrumpa, pero no se preocupe quería usted saber porque diablos no firme, bien se lo diré… no firme porque aun amo a Sasuke y no firme porque si lo hubiera hecho a ustedes los Uchiha los hubiera dejado en la **calle**, ya que su empresa paso a ser mía para poder salvarla y me hubiera dado mucho gusto firmar así esa maldita quita maridos se hubiera quedado en la calle y Sasuke se hubiera dado cuenta de que ella solo esta con él por el dinero, además que no soportaría que tu o alguno de tu familia llamara a mi hijo **bastardo**, por esa maldita razón no firme-

Mi tono de voz iba cada vez en aumento perdiendo el respeto y los estribos frente a la persona que me miraba atónito ante todo lo que estaba diciendo

-Y segundo Itachi acepto ayudarme y no tengo otra elección si quiero que ustedes vivan como hasta ahora han vivido por eso cuando nazca mi hijo hare la repartición de las acciones y así podrán quedarse tranquilos aunque eso signifique ella se tenga que quedar con la mitad de mis acciones, de mis cosas y por supuesto con Sasuke después de eso firmare los papeles tal y como él lo había previsto-

No supe de donde saque todo el valor para decir tantas cosas, creo que de alguna manera fui repetitiva pero la lengua se me soltó, todo lo que había dicho era verdad para salvaguardar el futuro de mi hijo y de los Uchiha tendría que hacer un **sacrificio** costara lo que me costara incluso si iba en contra de mi propia felicidadporque sé que de alguna manera Sasuke ama a esa mujer y aunque duela y me destroce el corazón debía aceptar mi cruda **realidad**

_Me removí incomoda en la cama sintiendo el frío de la noche gire dando media vuelta para quedar frente a ti pero no estabas, tu lado de la cama estaba vacío escuche algunos ruidos en la parte baja de la casa, me incorpore de la cama y mire mi reloj las tres de la mañana_

_Que cosa estarías haciendo a esta hora allá abajo, me senté en la orilla de la cama buscando mis pantuflas rosadas, termine de ponérmelas y cogí una bata, baje despacio a la estancia, el piso del cuarto estaba alfombrado por esa razón no se escucharon mis pasos al caminar con __**pesadez **__en mi habitación y las pantuflas fueron mis aliadas ya que al salir al pasillo guardaron el sonido haciendo inaudibles mis pasos_

_Estaba cansada y tenía sueño después de un día muy laborioso de trabajo estaba aturdida, llegue a las escaleras y tome el barandal ayudándome a bajar, por alguna extraña razón mis __**sentimientos **__afloraron en una sed constante de intranquilidad, nerviosismo y palpitaciones constantes de mi corazón que quería pretender salirse de mi pecho y…_

_No pude llegar más abajo, me estanque a mitad de las escaleras cuando te mire de espaldas a mí y mi nerviosismo incremento haciendo temblar mi cuerpo quizá de impotencia y rabia o quizá de __**dolor**_

_Había una mujer en mi casa la cual estaba complacida siendo abrazada y besada por ti, ella me estaba mirando y sonreía ladina ante mi presencia tan patética, sentía mi cuerpo inmóvil necesitaba moverme, hablar o hacer algo para despertar de esta maldita pesadilla_

_-Sasuke tu esposa…- su voz sonó divertida_

_-shhh, no seas ruidosa ella está allá arriba durmiendo- y __**tu voz**__ era… era…_

_Escuche como reías divertido, que… ¿acaso esto te parecía un juego de niños que reían divertidos mientras jugaban a las escondidas? Y escuche como ella acompañaba tu risa inundando toda la sala matando los demás sonidos incluso el crujir de mi corazón_

_-ella no vendrá tiene el sueño pesado… te necesitaba tanto Karin…- musitaste estrujándola con fuerza_

_-¿Karin?- así se llamaba la tipa que me había arrebatado el amor de Sasuke_

_-te amo Sasuke- volvió a pronunciar altiva_

_-y yo a ti…- conto mi esposo volviéndola a besar más frenéticamente _

_Mi cuerpo estaba congelado y solo estaba parada ahí como idiota mirando la estúpida escena…_

_-Sas… Sas… Sasuke…- por fin pude articular tu nombre, mire cómo te tensabas y te separabas de ella rápidamente, giraste a mí y tu cara era de… __**sorpresa**_

_-Sakura…-_

-Ahora si me permite señor Uchiha tengo que prepárame y preparar la última junta para mañana, cuando nazca mi hijo le avisare y mandare a mi abogado él será quien trate con ustedes- conté abriendo de un tirón la puerta de mi oficina para que ese sujeto saliera

Y no pude evitar que unas cuantas lágrimas se me escapara y rodaran por mis mejillas como tampoco pude evitar recordar cómo fue que me entere de ella, del **engaño** de Sasuke y nunca podré olvidar el dolor que sentí cuando él dijo que la amaba 

Maldición como pude haber sido tan estúpida en ese tiempo en mis narices metiste a tu amante a mi casa, bajo mi techo ustedes me traicionaron, me deje resbalar por la puerta de a poco en poco sintiendo un fuerte dolor en mi pecho, apreté los ojos y apreté más mi puño derecho que apretaba con recelo mi seno izquierdo intentando quitar esos malditos recuerdos de mi memoria e intentando quitar el dolor de mi **corazón**

Y ahí me quede sentada en el suelo por un largo tiempo contemplando la nada hasta que los rayos naranjas del sol me indicaron que el crepúsculo de este día estaba cerca, parecía como un **zombi** y desearía ser así al menos estas criaturas no sienten dolor

Recogí mis piernas hasta pegarlas con mi pecho y abrazarlas con mis manos, tan fuerte y tan duro que sentí mis brazos desvanecer

-Sasuke- maldición porque no podía olvidarte porque no podía dejar simplemente de amarte

_-Sakura- menciono despacio mi nombre y pude escuchar como el sonido que estaba a mí alrededor se silenciaba poco a poco_

_Llevaba vendados los ojos porque según tú tenías una linda sorpresa que darme, no entendía tu comportamiento tan misterioso desde esta tarde, no salimos a comer como siempre lo hacíamos en vez de eso me dijiste que tenías algunas cosas que hacer y desapareciste de mi vista no sin antes depositar un casto besos sobre mis labios que reclamaban un beso más pasional_

_-listo, llegamos- te escuche nombrar y desprendiste la venda de mis ojos con… __**delicadeza**_

_Abrí despacio mis ojos, era increíble lo que estaba mirando todo era tan romántico y lindo era como de ensueño como lo que siempre anhele, estábamos en una de las más lujosas terrazas, en un restaurant bastante caro para mi gusto pero que esta noche merecía la pena ser visitado_

_-Sasuke…-kun- pronuncie despacio aun sin creer lo que estaba mirando, la noche hermosa resplandecía y la enorme __**luna **__cual si fuera queso lucia realmente hermosa en lo alto del cielo nocturno como muy pocas veces podía observarse aquí en la ciudad, la noche era cálida no hacía frío pero tampoco era una noche calurosa la noche simplemente era perfecta era hechizante o más bien la luna acompañada de sus amigas las estrellas eran la que nos hechizaba _

_Ahora entendía tu desaparición de esta tarde y la tarjeta con las flores en mi oficina __**"pasare por ti a las nueve iremos a cenar ponte linda" **__era por eso que usaba un lindo vestido aperlado elegante y tu relucías despampanante con ese traje sastre color negro_

_Y para sorprenderme aún más llamaste al mesero que se acercó con suma elegancia y se retiró tal cual con una sonrisa en su rostro_

_La orquesta comenzó a tocar una hermosa melodía haciendo más romántica la velada, el mesero llego con una botella de la más fina champagne y la vertió en las copas yo no quitaba la mirada de la mesa que era alumbrada por velas, no lo sé simplemente la noche era perfecta pero no entendía porque tanto __**lujo y perfección **_

_-por los novios- menciono el mesero que se retiró complacido con la propina que Sasuke le había ofrecido_

_No entendía nada pero me sentía como una princesa con tanto alago, estaba por tomar mi copa cuando Sasuke salto de repente hacia a mí quitándome de la boca la copa_

_-que pasa- pregunte asombrada quitándole todo el encanto al momento _

_-no querrás bebértelo- menciono __**dulce y tierno**__ una característica que sé que muy pocas veces veré en él_

_-¿Por qué?- no entendía su actitud, el solo sonrió divertido mientras me enseñaba el fondo de la copa_

_Abrí como platos mis ojos no podía creer aun lo que estaba viendo era un hermoso anillo de oro de 48 kilates con un diamante incrustado de quien sabe qué valor qué brillaba en el fondo de mi copa_

_-Sa…su…ke-kun- su nombre salió lento e indiscutiblemente pausado de mis labios_

_-__**Sakura te amo, por favor cásate conmigo**__- soltó de una y yo salte emocionada de la silla brincando directamente hacia sus brazos derramando las copas que descansaban en las mesas_

_-te gusta arruinar siempre todo ¿no?- conto divertido pero eso no me importo _

_-__**Si Sasuke, si quiero casarme contigo**__- mencione efusiva y lo bese en medio de un ambiente encantador acompañado por los aplausos de los demás que estaban cenando también en la terraza_

-Sasuke- musite despacio su nombre mientras acariciaba con ternura mi vientre

Me levante del suelo ya un poco más tranquila el ocaso ya había sido alcanzado por la oscuridad absoluta de la noche que se veía ahora sombría y fría sin esa luna gigante porque aquí en la ciudad muy raras las veces podías mirar la luna como esa noche acompañada de sus amigas las estrellas

Suspire cansada y debo admitir que un poco triste ya que estas eran mis últimas horas aquí en Tokio porque esta sería mi última visita, ya que si no hacia ese propósito jamás podría olvidarlo y no podría olvidar sus besos y caricias de estas últimas dos semanas **joder** como me deje en volver otra vez…

Apague el computador y guarde todo en los cajones dejando limpio mi escritorio, tome mi bolso y la caja con mis cosas a estas horas ya casi nadie debía estar en el edificio era algo tarde -**maldición**- mis recuerdos hicieron que divagara toda la tarde

Salí de mi oficina echando un último vistazo contemplando la tranquilidad de mi oficina y cerré con llave, me dirigí al ascensor y presione el botón esperando a que llegara para irme pero de pronto recordé que estaba en reparación así que mi única alternativa eran **las escaleras**

Tome una bocanada de aire no me gustaba usar las escaleras y menos en este estado ya que me fatigaba demasiado pero era necesario era tarde y quería irme a casa, puse el pie en el primer escalón y…

-ya te vas- su voz sonó arrogante y divertida

Esa **voz, **esa** maldita **voz…

.

.


	8. Premonición

Hola que tal espero que el capítulo les guste, este episodio es relatado por Sasuke y cuando aparece su nombre en negritas es Naruto que lo llama pero como Sasuke aún sigue soñando no pude reconocer del todo su voz… muchas gracias por su apoyo a todas (os) de verdad me hacen feliz nos vemos la próxima vale saludos y mucha suerte **sayo… **pasen por mi otra historia un beso

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo VIII **

**Premonición **

Me levante muy temprano aún estaba obscuro, otra vez había junta con los socios era la quinta junta en dos semanas, esta vez a las siete de la mañana a mi padre siempre le gusto des madrugarme, talle un poco mis ojos con el dorso de mi mano derecha encendí la luz y lo primero que note fue su cuerpo descansando junto al mío

La mire un par de segundos ya ni siquiera sentía nada por ella, maldito capricho mío si hubiera sabido que estar con ella solo era eso **un capricho** no hubiese dejado a Sakura o más bien si yo le hubiera sido **fiel** no me estarían pasando esta clase de cosas

Bostece satisfecho mientras estiraba todos los músculos de mi cuerpo, suspire cansado con una sola idea en la cabeza dejarla ir para siempre o impedir que se vaya, hoy era su ultimo día aquí en Tokio después de la junta ella tomaría un vuelo directo a Londres a seguir creciendo junto con la empresa

Aun así, cualquiera que fuera mi decisión al menos otra vez hoy la vería, ella **me ama** me lo dijo en varias ocasiones pero no puedo dejar a Karin le rompería el corazón además de que sé embarazo, sé que debí pensar bien las cosas en el momento en el que decidí separarme de Sakura ahora entiendo que fui un **idiota** al haber contratado a un maldito investigador privado que resultó ser un **estafador**…

_-pero en las fotografías…- conté mientras recordaba las malditas escenas de ellos dos abrazándose y riendo juntos_

_-fue lo que tú quisiste ver Sasuke, todo depende del ángulo en que las mires, estábamos preparándote una fiesta sorpresa para celebrar tu cumpleaños, jamás te hubiera __**engañado **__con tu __**hermano**__- menciono sin quitar la mirada de la rebanada de pastel de chocolate_

_-pero…- quería seguir preguntando pero no me dejo continuar_

_-entiendes que jamás te mentiría, sabes que __**te amo**__- murmuro lento mientras se acercaba despacio a mis labios para rosarlos y dejar ese sabor dulce en mi boca_

_-Sakura…- pronuncie despacio su nombre sintiendo su aroma alejarse cada vez mas _

_-en unos días me iré, además Itachi será el padre de este niño ¿lo sabes? verdad- su voz sonó triste y sin sentido alguno mientras ella sobaba su vientre y yo recordaba las palabras de mi hermano _

"_Como saben mi hermano se ha divorciado de Sakura, pero… señores Haruno pido su permiso para desposar a su hija, sé que ella querrá un padre para su bebe y no habrá nadie mejor que yo- murmuro acariciando la mejilla enrojecida de Sakura"_

_-__**¿irte?**__- pregunte sorprendido, ¿Itachi siendo el padre de mí hijo?, ¿Itachi siendo tú marido? y una serie de más preguntas abarcaron mi mente_

_-la empresa en Londres no crecerá sola- musito bebiendo su café instantáneo y hablando como toda una empresaria, __**sin sentimientos**_

_-te importan más los negocios que dejarme aquí en Tokio con la idea de que Itachi será quien crie a mi hijo y que tú y el…- _

_-yo me fui de Tokio con la idea de ser abandonada y que tú y ella vivieran en mi casa- soltó con cierto veneno en la voz, como podía hablar de __**amor**__ y soltar __**veneno**__ en un mismo tono_

_Tsk mi monótona reacción me hizo volver en mí, -pues si tanto te interesa la empresa, __**vete**__ ya que fui yo el idiota que te dejo ir- musite enfadado golpeando con mi puño estruendosamente la mesa en la cual estábamos desayunando_

_-tienes razón- conto levantándose –después de la junta __**me iré**__, tú pagas la cuenta- tomo su bolso y se fue _

_Y ahí me quede __**desolado y frustrado**__ mirándola alejarse por segunda vez_

_._

_._

_._

_-no seas tonto teme, sabes que ella te ama, además ¿le dejaras el camino libre a tu hermano?-_

_-eres un idiota o que te pasa Sasuke después de que te conto lo de las fotografías y lo que paso entre ustedes estas dos semanas ¿aun dudas de ella?- dijo Suigetsu en modo de __**regaño**__ mientras me veía beber mi decima cerveza_

_Últimamente se me daba mucho eso de venir a cualquier cantina y tomar, la estúpida solución más factible de resolver los problemas aunque sea por unos instantes_

_._

_._

_._

Llegue demasiado temprano a la junta aun los socios no habían llegado y por extraño que parezca mi padre tampoco había llegado y eso que él era la fuente principal por la que se realizaba esta junta

Me senté como de costumbre en mi asiento esperando a que los demás llegaran, estaba perdiendo la **paciencia** ¿por qué mierda nadie venía? Y de pronto…

La habitación se inundó de un aroma peculiar **cerezos** aspire profundo sintiendo ese rico aroma penetrar hondo en mis pulmones aunque tenía los ojos cerrados no me fue difícil saber a quién le pertenecía ese aroma

-Sakura- musite su nombre despacio y abrí mis ojos lento pero hubiera deseado mantenerlos cerrados cuando la vi entrar riendo a carcajadas con el bastardo de mi hermano

Me estaban ignorando, sabía que me estaban mirando porque los ojos ónix de Itachi se clavaron en mí, la rabia y la impotencia de sentirme **intimidado** y **humillado** hizo estallar mi corazón rompiéndolo en pedazos

-que tanto ven- conté enfadado pero era como si no me hubieran escuchado y seguían mirando mi asiento con cierto **desatino y sorpresa**

Seguidos de ellos vi entrar a mi padre el gran Fugaku Uchiha como siempre luciendo con porte y excepcionalmente impecable, este se sentó en su lugar **ignorándome** por completo, supuse que aún seguía enojado por lo del divorcio pero a estas alturas ya no debería tener sentido cuando todos debieron haberse enterado hace unas dos semanas que no firme el divorcio, pero su rostro desencajado y apenado me hizo notar que no estaba **enfadado** por eso

Después de mi padre vi sentarse en sus respectivos lugares a los Haruno que comentaban algo entre ellos sin quitar la mirada de encima de mí, maldición porque mierda me sentía así **frustrado **y después de todos ellos mire a entrar a los socios minoritarios que me miraban de la misma manera **confundidos**, **sorprendidos** y quizá hasta **apenados** y también como los demás volvieron a ignorarme haciéndome menos

-ohh, Sasuke- su voz sonó de repente en mi cabeza y pude verme ahora a mí mismo sentado en mi lugar con ella meneándose en mi regazo

Mi sorpresa no dio para más cuando me mire sin la camisa y a ella desnuda sobre mi… estábamos… estábamos… y ahora podía entender sus caras de **desaprobación** y de sorpresa por esa razón pretendían ignorarme aunque nunca dijeron nada por…

**-Sasuke…-** sentí que alguien me hablo desde lejos pero podía escuchar su voz sonar cerca de mi oído

-ohhh, Sasuke si- su melodiosa voz sonaba con cada cabalgada mientras mi padre continuaba con la maldita junta sin prestarme atención sin mirarme siquiera

-padre es una **ilusión**- conté acercándome a él presuroso, estoy aquí veme mencione esperando captar su atención pero no conseguí nada

Me acerque a mi otro yo que disfrutaba del momento sonriendo arrogante y mostrándome una cara de satisfacción mientras su **ego** se elevaba a cada instante ese no era yo, yo estaba aquí parado frente a ese espejismo

-que pasa Sasuke **¿no lo estás disfrutando?**- menciono ella volviéndose a mí y vi como desaparecía lento mi otro yo que **sonreía complacido** y mire como desaparecía poco a poco lo que había a mi alrededor

**-Sasuke…-**

Parpadeé un par de veces porque ya no me encontraba en la sala de juntas, estaba en casa la casa que alguna vez fue de Sakura y mía

-mira Sasuke- conto mostrándome el lugar

Los muebles estaban cubiertos aun con sábanas blancas siendo protegidos del polvo que con los años de no hacer limpieza se acumulaban, la casa estaba sombría pareciera que hace años nadie vivía ahí y en el final de las escaleras lo vi **llorando** sentado en el último escalón con las manos tapándole el rostro

-ella se fue… jamás volverá, ni ella ni ese maldito bastardo nos molestaran más, solo somos **tú y yo… Sasuke**- conto abrazándome por la espalda y enredando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello

Unos gritos aturdidores retumbaron en mi cabeza, las cosas ahora habían cambiado ya todo era tal cual antes de todo no había sabanas en los muebles todo estaba limpio y acomodado tan **perfecto** como a mí me gustaba y otra vez los gritos sonaron

Mire a dos figuras en lo alto de las escaleras peleando, discutiendo y forcejeando y de pronto… la **nada** llego el ruido estremecedor de alguien cayendo por las escaleras me hizo poner más atención a lo ocurrido, el sonido ensordecedor de alguien chocar estruendosamente contra las maderas viejas capto mi atención

**-Sasuke-**

Me acerque despacio sintiendo mi corazón palpitar fuerte, sentía temblar con cada paso, mi corazón comenzó a cambiar de ritmo dejo de ser lento y pausado para transformarse en uno **acelerado**… y no podía creer lo que estaba viendo no podía creer lo que mis ojos estaban mirando…

-Sa… Sa…- pero no pude pronunciar su nombre

Era ella la que había rodado por las escaleras, era ella la que había estado discutiendo y era yo el que lloraba al final de las escaleras y no era mi hermano el que creía haber visto en la casa vieja y abandonada era yo el que estaba** sufriendo**

-mi hijo- era mi hijo al que había **perdido**

-y era **Karin** quien…-

-ahora lo ves Sasuke solo somos tu y yo nadie más…- conto susurrándome al oído despacio congelando todos mis **sentidos**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Sasuke…-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Sakura!- desperté de golpe sintiendo una presencia al lado mío

-estas bien Sasuke, te quedaste dormido- menciono Naruto preocupado al notarme extraño

–¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunte desorientado

-trabajo aquí… contigo teme- menciono extrañado y algo divertido

-Sakura, donde esta Sakura, donde están todos- pregunte algo exaltado

-¿todos?- contesto el dobe sin comprenderme

-la junta que hora es…- conté presuroso después de haberme despertado de mi mal sueño

-ahh si la junta…- musito el dobe en un tono **melancólico**

-se suspendió que no te dijeron… Sasuke-

Parpadeé varias veces, porque motivo la junta se suspendería si era de vital importancia, en ese momento mi celular comenzó a sonar venia de parte de Itachi que demonios quería

Respire profundo intentando olvidar la **pesadilla** que acababa de tener, por no dormir bien anoche el sueño me estaba matando, conteste la llamada de mala pero toda sensación desapareció al oír mi nombre

-Sasuke…- musito despacio con un **ligero quiebre en la voz… **

.

.

.


	9. Regla de tres: al descubierto

Hola como están espero que este capítulo les guste la mayoría es relatado por **Naruto** pero también hace una breve aparición **Itachi**… ya saben cualquier comentario que deseen dejarme será bien recibido muchas gracias por sus críticas y comentarios positivos (Adi-chan Hyuga en especial a ti que he tomado en cuenta tu comentario) chicas (os)… me hacen **feliz** esta es mi primer historia que llega a los cuarenta reviews así que creo que hasta ahora ha sido la mejor, espero seguir escribiendo así ji… muchos saludos un abrazo y un beso… sayo….

**NOTA: **En este único capítulo las letras en cursiva son los pensamientos de Naruto.

**Capitulo IX**

**Regla de tres: al descubierto**

-ve por unas cosas a la oficina de mi hijo Itachi, el debió haberse ido ya pero necesito los documentos que están en su escritorio-. Musito el gran Fugaku Uchiha mandándome a la oficina de su hijo otra vez, yo era un representante muy importante para la corporación no era el **mensajero** de esta empresa.

Iba refunfuñando en el camino, toque la puerta de su oficina y en efecto debió haberse ido temprano porque no recibí respuesta de nadie, entre observando sus aposentos este lugar era todo lo contrario a la oficina de Sasuke, sobre las paredes había demasiados recuadros de reconocimientos de varias universidades extranjeras.

Sabía que Itachi era un **genio** pero no pensé que su grado fuera tan elevado, estaba de curioso admirando sus tantos y tantos **reconocimientos** e incluso algunas medallas que tenía a la vista que hasta podría apostar que relucían más que el oro, me acerque despacio a su escritorio y observe los papeles que descansaban sobre el escritorio.

**Joder** este tipo sí que tenía grandes y mejores cosas, su computador era el doble o el tripe que el de Sasuke y no solo era uno eran dos los que tenía sobre su escritorio de por si me sentía inferior con mi pantalla plasma de 12" que era la mitad que la de mi mejor amigo, ahora entendía porque Sasuke siempre odiaba a su hermano era porque Itachi siempre tenía las **mejores cosas.**

Los muebles incluso eran distintos de alguna especie de madera porque estos eran tallados, la oficina era más grande y por supuesto sin mencionar que esta oficina daba hacia la sala de juntas, **Itachi lo tenía todo… lujos, dinero y mujeres.**

De pronto escuche un ruido que provenía del pasillo alguien se acercaba, era él, ¿Qué **diablos** hacia a esta hora aquí?, si me encontraba en su oficina husmeando de seguro me mataría por estar espiando sus aposentos.

Busque donde esconderme a prisa, _**idiota la sala de juntas está a tu derecha**_ replico mi conciencia ayudándome un poquito y me escondí esperando no ser encontrado.

Las risas de una mujer bien conocida inundaron la oficina y la curiosidad me gano, me asome por una pequeña ranura y ahí los vi era ella… la mujer pelirroja de Sasuke con… **¿su hermano?.**

Abrí los ojos como platos sin poder creerlo, el muy idiota de **Sasuke** sufriendo porque pensaba que **Sakura** era quien lo había engañado y resulto ser **Karin** quien lo engañaba, esta noticia sí que iba a ser impactante, estaba por escabullirme por la puerta de la sala de juntas cuando su voz llamo mi atención provocando que pegara más la oreja.

-ya está todo listo-. Murmuro divertida sentándose en las piernas de Itachi.

El no contesto más solo se limitó a hacer ese gesto característico en esa familia mientras recorría con **lujuria** el cuerpo de la mujer que estaba frente suyo….

-y por fin ya me vas a decir cuál es **tu plan**, solo conozco la mitad-. Musito Itachi mientras intentaba recobrar la respiración por todas las posiciones que en menos de treinta minutos habían hecho estos dos.

_-¿plan?- de que carajo estaban hablando __**cual plan**__, de acuerdo de acuerdo me habían amarrado con su conversación y no es que fuera un chismoso pero esto sí que era demasiado __**sospechoso.**_

-mmm, no… aun no, mejor espera ya lo sabrás-. Conto la pelirroja que también carecía de una respiración común.

-Al menos espero que retengas aquí a Sasuke con tu **supuesto embarazo**, hasta que yo me haya ido con Sakura de nuevo-.

_-¿supuesto embarazo?, ¿Qué acaso Karin no estaba embarazada?, ¿Otra vez Sasuke había sido engañado?- musite en mi memoria recordando las palabras de Sasuke en mi cabeza._

_._

_._

_._

_-Y ahora que voy a hacer amo a Sakura pero Karin está embarazada- conto tristemente mientras bebía de un solo trago el vasito de sake que el cantinero le había servido._

_-no lo sé Sasuke, __**yo no soy tu**__- conteste acompañándolo de la misma manera mientras sentía el líquido amargo correr por mi garganta. _

_._

_._

_._

-no te preocupes por eso Itachi, me fue de mucha ayuda que convencieras al idiota de ese **doctorcito**, quien iba a imaginarse que se prestaría a hacer tal cosa-. Conto divertida y ambos rieron cómplices, así que esto solo era una parte de su plan del cual ahora yo también **conocía** pero había algo más… que ella ocultaba y que Itachi **no sabía.**

-Cuando pasen algunas semanas Sasuke sedara cuenta que no estoy embarazada ya inventare algo después para arreglármelas con eso, además me entere de que ella no tiene planes de regresar por eso cuando nazca su bastardo ella mandara a su **abogado** para que Sasuke firme los papeles del **divorcio** y así yo me podré casar con él y tú con ella, **¿acaso no suena divertido?**-. Su risa sonó algo macabra pero Itachi se puso serio cuando la escucho nombrar cruelmente al hijo de su hermano.

–al final de cuentas me quede con todo lo que ella **poseía** y el idiota de Sasuke sabrá que es **perderlo todo**, le quitare hasta el último centavo, lo dejare en la calle por haberme lastimado por no haberme querido-. Hablo con resentimiento mientras apretaba con fuerza sus puños.

-¿así que esa es otra parte de tu plan, no?-. Musito el seriamente.

-si algo así…-. Contesto ella de manera calmada y algo **frívola.**

-y que aras con todo lo que le quites-. Pregunto Itachi algo molesto.

-compartirlo contigo… **tonto**-. Y ambas risas se oyeron al **unisonó** para después ser omitidas por un **beso.**

-maldición, de esto se tenía que enterar Sasuke, después de todo Neji tuvo razón, Karin no lo amaba solo estaba con él por el dinero-.

.

.

.

_-Sasuke piensa bien las cosas esa mujer no te ama-. Conto Neji intentando convencerlo de que no dejara a su __**esposa**__ que no solo era eso sino que para todos era nuestra amiga._

_-ya tome una __**decisión**__ Neji- pronuncio frio y arrogante._

_-ella solo te quiere por tu __**dinero**__- volvió a insistir._

_-ella me ama de __**verdad**__- reitero otra vez seguro mientras tomaba otra copa de licor._

_-acaso no has notado las miraditas que le envía a tu hermano… Sasuke, no seas idiota ella solo está jugando contigo __**NO TE AMA**__-._

_-bien si tanto dices que no me ama entonces vayamos a mi casa a jugar póker, __**la apuesto a ella**__-._

_-pero de qué diablos hablas-._

_-si ella se deja es porque tienen __**razón**__-._

_._

_._

_._

Vaya que el **teme** es un idiota… y aun después de esa noche siguieron viviendo juntos y quizá sea porque si la quiere o porque en verdad **odia** estar **solo.**

-vete, es tarde y Sasuke puede sospechar- su voz hizo que dejara mis recuerdos aun lado y continuara poniendo atención.

-noooo cinco minutitos más…- pronunció ella con un puchero en el rostro mientras se subía sus bragas y acomodaba su ropa.

Las impactantes **escenas** me había jodido de sobremanera, sentía mi rostro arder y creo que estaba sudando ¿Qué acaso hacía tanto calor o algo así aquí en esta oficina? Me preguntaba al notarme más **tenso y nervioso.**

-entonces puedo…- murmuro en tono chillón la pelirroja.

-pero cinco minutos más y te vas- conto el pelinegro volviendo a besarla….

Mi celular comenzó vibrar como **loco** haciéndome cosquilleos en mi entrepierna, se sentía tan suave y tan **rico** que quería seguir con esas vibraciones toda la noche pero el ruido de alguien acercarse me tenso y solo me quede ahí **estático** como **idiota** mirando a Itachi acercarme más a mí, tomo el picaporte y jalo la perilla abriendo la puerta **lento.**

-Naruto- entro a la oficina de Itachi más que enojado, _**bien**_ menciono mi sub consiente, la entrada inesperada de su padre me había dado el tiempo necesario para escapar de esa sala y rodearla hasta llegar a la entrada de la oficina de **Itachi.**

-¿hijo?-. Pregunto confundido, –¿Qué haces aquí? pensé que ya te habías ido-. Contó algo extrañado.

-sí, sigo aquí pero tú qué haces aquí- su voz sonó igual pero más suave.

-busco a ese **tonto** de cabellos amarillos hace más de media hora que le mande por los papeles del estado de resultados-.

-¿a quién?- Musito como si no supiera o me conociera y eso que llevaba un par de meses trabajando aquí

-perdón señor **me perdí**-. Conté divertido interrumpiendo la **monótona** conversación mientras me llevaba una mano a la cabeza.

Itachi me acerco los papeles que estaban sobre su escritorio y que aun podían sentirse calientitos ya que ella estaba sentada hace unos cuantos minutos sobre los documentos, **maldición** quite esas escenas tan comprometedoras de mi cabeza y sin querer tuve que entregar los papeles.

-no te desveles mucho hijo que mañana tienes un **vuelo** pendiente-. Musito Fugaku saliendo de la oficina.

-y tú, no te iras hasta que termines de hacer todo lo que te diga-. Replico mientas caminaba dirigiéndose a su **oficina** y yo lo seguía.

-ya puedes salir-. Fue lo último que escuche antes de separarme demasiado de aquella **puerta.**

.

.

.

-ya puedes salir- musite en tono suave escuchando como esos dos se alejaban, no creí que aun alguien estuviera a estas horas en el edificio pero debí esperarlo de mi padre ya que mañana era la junta más importante de todas, era la junta en donde Sasuke pasaría a ser **presidente** de esta empresa, pude haber sido yo pero ya estaba demasiado ocupado en Londres con la empresa **foránea.**

-ha-. Suspiro saliendo de su **escondite**, si no es por ese maldito ruido que venía de la sala de juntas ella no se hubiera escondido a tiempo y mi padre nos hubiera encontrado a Karin y a mí en alguna **escena** comprometedora.

-es tarde vete ya-. Pronuncie cansado, la verdad es que yo también **necesitaba** ir a descansar, necesitaba verla estar con ella y sentir su piel, dormir abrazados apegándola más a mi pecho sintiendo su vientre crecer porque a pesar de que el hijo no era mío **lo sentía y quería como mío** porque aunque no quisiera reconocerlo ese niño era de Sasuke, **mi hermano,** **mi sangre**….

Ella de seguro hacia horas que se había retirado a casa a descansar ya que mañana seria nuestro último día aquí en esta empresa, nuestro último día aquí en Tokio.

-haaa- Volvió a suspirar fatigada y con pocas **ganas** de irse pero tuvo que hacerlo, yo me quedaría unos minutos a terminar de arreglar y meter en algunas cajas lo que necesitara llevarme… estaba por terminar de meter todo cuando escuche en el pasillo una **discusión** y dos voces que conocía a la perfección.

-** Sakura, Karin…**-

Sus nombres surcaron mi mente y una **sensación extraña** recorrió mi columna, ¿Qué carajos Sakura hacia aquí a estas horas de la noche?, salí de mi oficina a toda prisa acercándome cada vez más al lugar de donde provenían sus voces y…

-No Karin- grite prolongando su nombre, corrí lo más a prisa que mis pies me permitieron y para cuando llegue a ella esta estaba paralizada, **estática** en el lugar con los ojos abiertos de la impresión con la boca abierta sin poder decir nada, con el cuerpo tenso sin **moverse** ni un centímetro.

-¿Qué hiciste?- pronuncie con la voz temblorosa al mirar a Sakura en el final de las escaleras **mal herida.**

-ella… ella se… se… se **cayó** sola- musito al borde del **pánico.**

-**lárgate**, nadie te ha visto, pero te juro que si algo le pasa **yo**… te…-. No podía pronunciar algo como eso, baje las escaleras a prisa hasta llegar a ella, la observe detalladamente buscando algún indicio de que… puse mis dedos índice y medio sobre su yugular, menos mal aún estaba **viva.**

-que te largues- pronuncie frio y con la **mirada **cristalina, ella bajo a prisa las escaleras pasando por mi lado mientras yo tomaba a Sakura entre mis brazos y la subía a mi **oficina**

.

.

.


	10. Amante vs dulce locura Parte I

Hola como están espero que bien, este es otro capítulo que sé que van a amar, lo sé, lo sé Karin es mi trauma y me encanta que sufra… pero este apartado es relatado por Sasuke… sin más que decir me despido de ustedes… estoy quizá un poco triste porque esta historia está llegando a su final así que espero que les guste prometo publicar pronto y ya no hacerlo como cada semana dejándolas en suspenso ji… vale un beso sayo

**Capitulo X**

**Amante vs dulce locura: Parte I**

Esto era **extraño**, el que ella no estuviera en la casa era raro sobre todo viniendo de Karin cuando decía que era una falta de **respeto** llegar tarde, cuando lloraba a mares cuando yo lo hacía, entonces porque ella salió sin siquiera pedirme **permiso**, una cosa era que yo lo hiciera porque yo era el hombre de esta casa quien sustentaba este esté hogar y otra muy diferente que ella lo hiciera.

Baje a la estancia y me acomode en el sillón donde siempre ella me espera, esta vez los papeles se habían invertido ahora era yo el **verdugo** que custodiaba la entrada.

-No sabes lo que te espera Karin…-. Musite apretando los puños con rabia al no haberla encontrado en casa.

Una hora había pasado y nada no pensé que se haya ido porque en primera está embarazada en segunda ella decía que **me amaba** y en tercera aun sus cosas estaban aquí.

La botella de alcohol ya estaba casi vacía y él licor estaba haciendo su efecto pero debía mantenerme despierto, los parpados comenzaron a pesarme y el mareo disminuyo tan solo un poco, estaba a nada de cerrar los ojos cuando sentí la puerta de la casa abrirse despacio.

La casa estaba en **penumbras** y yo estaba al **acecho** vigilando la puerta…

-Maldición-. Te quejaste al chocar con la mesita de centro y golpearte la rodilla, te vi **deambular** de un lado para otro como si estuvieras nerviosa por algo, fue por eso que no te dije nada cuando te mire entrar tan **sospechosa. **

-De dónde vienes-. Conté enfadado y note como te tensabas y te ponías más **pálida** de lo normal.

-Sas… Sasuke…-. Mi nombre sonó vació y terriblemente pausado, algo te había ocurrido.

Me acerque a ti **preocupado**, esto ya no me estaba gustando algo debió haberte ocurrido y esa sensación de querer **reclamarte** desapareció.

-Sasuke…-. Musitaste llorando amargamente y te soltaste a mi pecho a **llorar**, apresaste mi cintura presionando fuerte que sentí mi cuerpo romperse en dos.

-Espera Karin no estoy respirando-.

-Lo siento-. Contaste aun en **llanto**, pero cuando tu agarre se suavizo y pude respirar mejor sentí ese aroma inundar mi sistema, una mezcla extraña de su jabón que se mezcló con el perfume de… **mi hermano.**

-¿Itachi?-. Solté su nombre separándote de mi cuerpo mirándote a los ojos **sorprendido**.

-Qué-. Musitaste **nerviosa **y tu cuerpo volvió a **temblar.**

-¿Por qué hueles al **perfume** de Itachi?-. Te pregunte sin soltarte.

-No sé de qué hablas…-. Respondiste zafándote de mí agarre.

-En donde estabas…-. Mi tono de voz cambio a uno más **agresivo** y prepotente.

-En ningún lado-. Mencionaste mientras dabas media vuelta para subir por las escaleras.

**Ay!**, te quejaste cuando te tome del brazo enterrando mis dedos en tu suave piel.

-Sasuke me estas **lastimando **sueltame-. Mencionaste con cierto **dolor** pero yo no podía soltarte, te jale más a mí y aspire tu aroma más profundo intentando concentrarme en aquella fragancia.

Maldición estaba en lo cierto, era el perfume de Itachi que estaba **impregnado** en tu ropa y en tu **piel**, te tome furioso despojándote de la campera clara que traías puesta.

-No Sasuke espera-. Contaste intentando zafarte, sin permitirme que te **desnudara**.

-**no te muevas**- dije apretando los dientes.

Te estabas resistiendo pero finalmente termine ganando, te despoje de tu playera arrancándola de un solo **tirón**, no llevabas puesto tu sujetador y encima de todo tus pechos estaban marcados, **¿no?**, era todo tu **cuerpo** y no quise ver más debajo de tu abdomen donde también podían visualizarse las marcas más pronunciadas y grandes, no eran mis **marcas** porque hace semanas que no tenía esa clase de **contacto** físico contigo…

Me aleje unos cuantos pasos de ti, mirándote como te cubrías rápidamente con los **harapos** que habían quedado de tu playera rasgada, entonces en ese momento comprendí porque diablos encontré un sujetador tuyo en la **habitación** de mi hermano.

-Sasuke yo…-. Y nuevamente tus lágrimas brotaron, pero ya no tenías ese tono **pálido** en tu rostro mientras te acercabas presurosa a mí.

-N**o me toques**-. Solté furioso y no pude evitar golpearte otra vez, **los malditos celos, la rabia, las mentiras y la impotencia** me cegaron al grado de que otra vez volví a golpearte hasta cansarme.

Cómo pudiste haberme engañado y yo siendo un estúpido creyendo que quien me engaño fue ella, que idiota soy al no haber notado que tu si eras quien me **mintió**, no hacía falta contratar a otro falso investigador, estas marcas eran las pruebas de que me **mentías**…

Te vi tirada en el suelo tapándote la cabeza con una mano mientras que con la otra cubrías tu abdomen.

-Tu hijo Sasuke…-. Parlaste en un tono casi audible.

-¿Mi hijo?-. Solté con cierto **sarcasmo** en la voz.

Solté una carcajada llena de dulce locura y rabia que se ahogó en mi garganta por culpa del maldito nudo, **¿por qué quería llorar?.**

-Ese **bastardo** no es mi hijo, yo solo tengo un hijo y es el que está esperando Sakura ese hijo si es mío y quién sabe si ese escuincle que llevas sea de Itachi, porque **mío no lo es**-.

-Sasuke… per…do…na…m- pero no pudo terminar su frase porque se sumió en la **inconciencia**, vamos yo no era tan desgraciado, la tome entre mis brazos y la recosté en el sillón.

La mire una última vez, no la había golpeado tan duro como la última ocasión donde creo que si me **propase**, ella y ese niño debían estar bien había sido de alguna manera cuidadoso en no golpearla en el **vientre** mi subconsciente me ayudo un poco, di media vuelta y subí las escaleras directo a mi habitación, sin sentir el más mínimo **remordimiento** por ella, sin sentirme **culpable**, tan solo estaba arrepentido por abandonar a mi esposa y rabioso por haber sido engañado.

Me deje caer en la cama y las **lágrimas** brotaron por si solas, tome la almohada y la coloque sobre mi rostro intentando calmar mis malditos sollozos que rompían cada vez mi **alma y corazón**, claro si es que aun los tenia…

-Sakura…- su imagen vino a mi **memoria**, tan feliz y sonriente como siempre.

_NOTA: Lo se quedó algo corto pero esperen la conti antes del domingo vale. Hasta aquí termina lo que pasó la noche anterior a la junta… lo que sigue es al día siguiente empieza con la premonición de Sasuke… espero no confundirlas vale… un beso sayo…_

.

.

.


	11. Amante vs dulce locura: Parte II

Hola lamento no haber publicado en la semana es que estuve un poco atareada con la universidad **odio hacer tareas** **joder **je… bueno este otro pedacito es relatado por Sasuke… al fin él se entera de los planes de Karin y de la conspiración que ella tiene con su hermano… la pregunta es ¿Qué hará él después de lo que se acaba de enterar?... ahora si público en la semana vale nos vemos pronto y muchas gracias por sus reviews alertas y favoritos… sayo… por cierto ya tengo una nueva historia en mente se llama **Oscura Obsesión… espero les guste la publicare muy pronto espérenla en la semana un beso.**

**Capítulo XI**

**Amante vs dulce locura: Parte II**

_Había llegado más temprano de lo normal a la junta ¿será quizás por eso que nadie había llegado aún?... _

_-La junta ¿qué hora es…?-. Conté aun __**desorientado**__ después de haberme despertado de mi sueño. _

_-Ah, si la __**junta**__…- conto el dobe en un tono __**melancólico**__._

_-Se suspendió que no te dijeron… Sasuke-._

_Parpadeé varias veces, porque motivo la junta se suspendería si era de vital __**importancia**__, en ese momento mi celular comenzó a sonar venia de parte de Itachi que demonios quería._

_Respire profundo intentando olvidar la pesadilla que acababa de tener, por no dormir bien anoche el sueño me estaba matando, conteste la llamada de mala gana pero toda __**sensación**__ desapareció al oír mi nombre._

_-Sasuke…- musito despacio y con un ligero __**quiebre**__ en la voz… _

-Sakura está en el hospital general necesito que vengas pronto-. Su voz parecía relajada, pero sonaba algo **extraño**.

-Ahora mismo salgo para allá…-. Salí de la oficina a toda prisa rumbo al hospital, al llegar ahí note a Suigetsu que demonios hacia el **aquí**.

-Hey, Sasuke-. Musito **enfadado** y lo siguiente que pude sentir fue un dolor intenso en mi rostro, lo mire **atónito** mientras estaba en el suelo sobándome la mejilla.

-Eres un** desgraciado** volviste a golpearla-. No podía dar crédito a sus palabras.

-Si no es porque me **llamo** ella ahora mismo estaría…, eres todo un idiota primero la golpeas hasta dejarla moribunda y después te apareces con alguna clase de obsequio para no aparecer después-. Su **voz** era demandante

-No tengo tiempo de escucharte, llevo **prisa**-. Conté apurado mientras pasaba por su lado.

-Neji tenía razón, no debiste dejar a tu esposa solo estás haciendo daño-. Grito fuerte para que lo escuchara y es que era** verdad**, solo estaba dañando a las personas que pretendía querer.

Llegue hasta la sala de espera en donde me encontré con Itachi **cabizbajo** y lo que paso anoche con Karin me hizo enfurecer… no pude contener mi **rabia**, por culpa de él volví a **golpearla**, por culpa de mi hermano perdí a mi esposa, por su **culpa** él maldito cara de pez me había golpeado.

-**Tu!**-. Musite furioso tomándolo por el cuello de la playera mientras tenía el puño levantado en el aire.

-Si quieres golpearme hazlo, desata tu **coraje** en mí, pero hazlo cuando sepa que Sakura **despertó**, hazlo cuando me entere de su hijo aún esta con **vida**- pronuncio sereno sin siquiera pretender detener mi puño que era ahora contenido por la mano de Naruto.

-Basta Sasuke… Itachi tiene **razón**, además me acabo de encontrar con Suigetsu… mejor ve a ver a Karin parece que ella está más grave que Sakura-.

Mi respiración era agitada, pero mi amigo estaba en lo cierto Karin otra vez estaba aquí en el hospital por mi culpa, **¡no!**, ella estaba aquí por zorra por revolcarse con mi hermano.

-Familiares de la Señora Seidou-. Pregunto un medico mientras se acercaba a la sala de espera.

-Si yo-. Y no sé porque sentí que en este doctor había algo **extraño** pues se tensó al ver a mi hermano.

-Bu… Buenos días- tartamudeo **nervioso**, -Soy el Dr. Yakushi y estoy a cargo de la paciente Karin Seidou, necesito hablar con usted… en **privado** vayamos a verla- me indico mientras caminaba por el pasillo un poco más tranquilo.

-Familiares de la Señora Haruno-. Alcance a escuchar mientras me alejaba cada vez más y pude ver a Itachi acercarse presuroso.

.

.

.

-Tengo dos **noticias** una es buena y la otra es mala, dígame cual quiere escuchar-. Hablo en un tono serio e indiferente escribiendo algunos datos en la tablilla que llevaba en las manos.

-La buena-. Conteste rápidamente.

-**Bien**, la noticia buena es que Karin esta fuera de peligro, la mala es que ella perdió al bebe-. Soltó así de pronto tan **frio** como podía sonar yo.

Lo mire **estupefacto**, la golpiza no había sido para tanto ¿Cómo diablos perdió a ese hijo?

-Tiene algunas contusiones en el cuerpo pero nada **serio** estará bien, en uno o dos días la daré de alta-. Menciono retirándose, dejándome solo con ella.

.

.

.

¿Cómo era que había pasado todo esto, porque diablos…? Mañana darían de alta a Karin y durante este tiempo ella no me dirigió ninguna palabra es más ni la mirada… suspire **fatigado** y salí de esa habitación necesitaba algo para despertar por completo ya que estas últimas dos noches la he pasado de lo peor en ese mullido sillón.

Venia de la cafetería de este hospital tome la perilla de la **puerta** de su habitación para entrar pero no pude hacerlo porque alguien estaba con ella…

-Así que este era tu **estúpido plan**-. Conto enojado y escuche un sonido fuerte, más bien era una mano que choco con la mejilla de alguien.

_**-¿plan?-**__ Pensé analizando todos los significados de esa palabra._

-Casi le cuesta la vida a Sakura y a su hijo, que no entiendes que esos dos son tan **importantes** para mí-. Musito casi gritando.

-Y de que te **sorprendes**, este no era mi plan ella se cayó sola-. Conto ahora ella elevando la voz.

-Pero si te vi **empujarla**-.

-No es cierto, viste mal Itachi-.

_**-¿Itachi?-**__ Porque mierda mi hermano siempre tenía que estar involucrado en todo._

-**No mientas**… además porque diablos le pediste a Kabuto que dijera que habías perdido a ese hijo, sabes cuánto me costó **convencer** al muy idiota de falsificar esos **resultados**-. Hablo apretando los dientes.

-No te quejes tanto, solo le soltaste algo de **dinero** y ya-. Soltó ella burlonamente, -Además, la maldita **mentira** no iba a poder mantenerla por mas tiempo, sabes a mi ¿cuánto me costó convencer a Sasuke de que estaba embarazada?-.

-Y ahora que vamos a hacer si Sakura te denuncia, yo voy a **negarlo** todo… ni siquiera conocía del todo tu maldito plan-.

-Ahora me vas a dejar sola con esto!-

**-Y que pensabas!** soy el gran hijo de Fugaku Uchiha, esto mancharía mi **reputación y credulidad**, además por tu maldita culpa no pude irme con Sakura hace dos días, se acabó Karin, fue muy **divertido** y todo pero no quiero saber nada mas de ti, ya me las arreglare yo solo con ella-.

-Eres un maldito Itachi, eres igual a Sasuke-. Su voz dejo de ser autoritaria para cortarse con el **llanto**.

-Karin, lo único que puedo hacer es suplicar por ti para que Sakura no te **demande**-.

-Anda vete, no me importas nunca me importaste solo me servías para rato y para llevar a cabo mis planes, Sasuke es **mío** eso es todo-. Y una fuerte carcajada llena de locura inundo la habitación.

-hmp, **no lo creo**-. Musito despacio.

Lo escuche acercarse a la puerta y yo corrí a esconderme en otra habitación, lo vi pasar sereno como si nada hubiera ocurrido, salí de ahí y me dirigí con ella.

-¿Por qué tu mejilla izquierda esta roja?- Pregunte como si no supiera nada al verla **llorar.**

.

.

.


	12. Londres

Hola hoy miércoles publico este capítulo que es relatado también por Sasuke quien ha tomado una **decisión**, al principio hace una breve aparición Suigetsu quien pretende confesar sus sentimientos, pero también aparecen unas mini narraciones de Karin e Itachi… espero que les guste la historia tendrá uno par de capítulos más así que tristemente digo que esta por **acabarse**… disfruten los últimos capítulos un beso… y no se pierdan mi nueva historia **Oscura Obsesión, **aunque debo mencionar que **soy mala **para los** summary's **espero que les llame la atención… sayo…

**Capitulo XII**

**Londres**

_Dicen que los celos matan y ahora comprendo que no es ninguna metáfora, por eso por algún milagro divino sigo viva porque debí haberlo sabido debí haber entendido que nunca me amaste…_

-Despertaste-. Conté emocionado al mirar otra vez el color marrón de tus ojos, no recibí respuesta tuya mas solo el silencio estaba presente.

Buscaste tus antejos tocando tontamente el buró que estaba al lado tuyo, hasta encontrarlos y me miraste **confundida.**

-¿Suigetsu, qué haces aquí?-. Preguntaste incorporándote en la camilla quejándote con algo de **dolor.**

-No te muevas mucho, que aun te duele- musite tomándote por la cintura ayudándote a volver a la cómoda cama, tu solo me mirabas **extraño**, era la primera vez que me mirabas así… **cálidamente.**

Te contemple por cinco minutos más, no estaba seguro de lo que te iba a decir y casi podría asegurar que cuando te confesara esto me botarías al instante.

-Karin…- te nombre pero no termine de hablar porque fui abruptamente **interrumpido** por los judiciales que custodiaban la puerta de tu habitación desde esta mañana.

-Bien creo que ya se encuentra mejor usted que dice doctora Tsunade cuál es su diagnóstico-. Pregunto uno de los sujetos mientras la exuberante rubia terminaba de revisar su estado.

-Ella está mejor arreglare los papeles necesarios y en media hora pueden llevársela-. Cito seria para después alejarse como llego.

-¿Llevarme?, ¿A dónde?-. Preguntaste confundida, mas solo yo mene la cabeza de un lado para otro sintiendo **pena por ti**, quería hacer algo impedir que te llevaran pero no era posible Sasuke y Sakura ya había tomado su decisión.

.

.

.

-Despertaste-. Conté emocionado al mirar tus ojos color jade, te incorporaste y te abrace fuerte, te quejaste un poco y tuve que soltarte.

-Itachi… Karin **intento**…-. Musitaste con la voz temblorosa mientras tus ojos jade se cristalizaban casi de inmediato.

-Shhh, ya paso pequeña mía, tú y tu bebe están bien-. Me acerque a ella acostándome a su lado abrazándola suavemente depositando un casto **beso** en su frente.

-Que paso con la junta-. Pronunciaste **exaltada**, yo simplemente reí por lo bajo, como podías estar preocupada por eso.

-No hay problema mi padre se encargara de eso no era tan importante después de todo, Tsunade dice que te darán de alta en unas horas así que compre los boletos de **avión** nuestro vuelo sale a las nueve de la **noche**-.

-Entonces…-. Tu voz cambio a uno más triste.

-Si Sakura, mi pequeño cerezo esta noche nos vamos, para **siempre**-. Conté con una sonrisa que muy pocas veces vera en mi rostro.

-Bien-. Fue tu seca respuesta pero yo no dejaría que tuvieras esa cara larga, resbale la sabana cubriendo tú **intimidad**, subí tu bata blanca y me acerque a tu vientre desnudo depositando unos pequeños besitos en ella para después hacer unos ruidos **chistosos** que te produjeron **cosquillas**.

-Así me gusta, verte **feliz**-. Conté divertido y volví a hacer el mismo ruido chistoso mientras reíamos **divertidos**, escuche como azotaban la puerta y nuestra atención se desvió a… Sasuke provocando **silencio**.

.

.

.

-No!, por favor yo no hice nada malo, por favor no!…-. Aludió entre **gritos** y sollozos.

-**Lo siento** Karin…- mi disculpa sonó seca, **sin sentido.**

-Sasuke no… tú me golpeaste **deténgalo** a él, casi me mato una vez y por su culpa otra vez estoy aquí-. Tus gritos eran desgarradores que incluso a más de uno pudiste convencer.

-Vamos Karin sabias que esto de alguna manera tenía que pasar hayas estado aquí en hospital o no, te iban a detener por intento de **homicidio**, fraude, abuso de confianza y… **adulterio**- conto serio mi mejor amigo que estaba a mi lado.

-Itachi!... él es mi **cómplice** deténganlo a él también… -. Contaste en un intento por no ser la única que fuera a **prisión**.

-Karin, deja en **paz** a mi hermano, después de todo el no tuvo la culpa de caer en tus **engaños**-. Musite serio con las manos en los bolsillos y su mirada fue desconcertante.

_-Maldito Itachi-. Conté enfadado estrellando mi puño en su mejilla, el no hizo nada, sus __**ojos**__ permanecían serios pero en su rostro mantenía una __**sonrisa**__ ladina mientras que por la comisura de sus labios resbalaba un hilo de __**sangre**__._

_-Sasuke…-. Musito __**orgulloso**__ mi nombre. _

–_Karin… es una __**mentirosa**__, ¿Sabías qué…? cuando Sakura firmara los papeles del __**divorcio**__ ella se iba a posicionar de todo lo que tu obtuvieras y después de eso te __**dejaría**__… según ella lo que te robara lo compartiría conmigo pero no le creí… ella tenía un doble plan el cual aún __**desconozco**__-._

_No sé porque me estabas diciendo estas cosas, tú eras su cómplice un maldito __**traidor**__, pero eras mi hermano… _

_-Si me alejas de Sakura sabes que perderemos todo __**¿no?**__… y no solo nosotros perderemos la empresa sino que nos iremos a la __**ruina**__, además tú serás el único que pierda de mas, no volverás a verla ni a ella ni a tu hijo-. _

_Maldito Itachi tenía razón, no podía alejarlo de ella, ella no podía volver conmigo porque Karin le dijo su tonta __**mentira**__ de que estaba embarazada y Sakura __**ingenuamente**__ la creyó por eso se alejó más de mí, mi única opción era dejarle el camino libre a mi hermano aunque doliera… debía __**olvidarla.**_

-Sasuke yo te amaba, yo te amo-. Grito mientras desaparecía a la vuelta del pasillo.

Vi alejarse entre llantos a la segunda **mujer** a la que amaba o creía amar… -Que aras con Itachi y… Sakura-. Musito Naruto a mi lado sin mirarme.

-Creo que Sakura tomo su **decisión**, solo espero que se dé cuenta de quién es mi hermano y en cuanto a Itachi… **no lo sé**-. Dije con la voz cansía mirando hacia el frente mientras recordaba cómo se divertían hace unos momentos.

.

.

.

-No seas tonto Sasuke, ya no bebas-. Menciono quitándome bruscamente la botella de ron de la boca que recién había destapado.

-Ella se ira para siempre no la **pierdas**, no de nuevo-. Conto mirándome a los ojos de manera **furtiva**.

-Y que quieres que haga Neji-.

-Ve por ella, **la amas** ¿no?, entonces **no la dejes ir**-. Soltó conteniéndose de decirme más cosas.

-Su vuelo sale a las nueve, Naruto está allá abajo él te llevara ya que es el único loco que conozco que puede llegar al **aeropuerto** en menos de veinte minutos, vamos levántate ya-. Me tomo por la camisa levantándome sin cuidado y acercándome a la salida técnicamente podría decir que me dio una patada por el trasero para que saliera a **prisa** para que reaccionara…

-Hey teme date **prisa** o no la alcanzaremos-. Grito el dobe esperanzado y ansioso, mire mi reloj 8:42 pm, no lo lograríamos…

Y tal cual había dicho Neji, Naruto es el único idiota que sabe cómo arreglárselas para pasar por las **congestionadas** calles para llegar al aeropuerto en menos de veinte minutos y eme aquí con el tiempo en raya, baje rápido del auto y corrí lo más a prisa dejando al dobe con el problema de estacionar el auto.

Corrí a través de la gente, **maldición** ¿qué era la hora del congestionamiento humano o qué? Me iba preguntando abriéndome paso a través de la **multitud**.

-Sakura!, Sakura!-. Grite su nombre pero el ruido de los aviones despegar, el ruido de la gente y el amplio lugar no hacían **eco** en mi voz, mi respiración era **irregular** al grado de que ya no sentía mis pulmones contraerse para inhalar y exhalar.

-Pasajeros con destino a Londres abordar…- escuche por el **portavoz**…

Maldición era tarde y no los encontraba, de seguro debían estar por subir, metí más fuerza en mis piernas que sentí como se desgarraban por la presión de los músculos y por fin la vi, esa mata rosada era **ella.**

-Espera Sakura-. Grite fuerte pero era **tarde** ya no creo que me haya escuchado, pero mi hermano de alguna manera **presintió** que estaba ahí así que la apresuro más para adentrarse en el pasillo que los llevaría a su **avión**.

-**Sakura, regresa no te vayas TE AMO!**-

Musite cansado pero mi voz ya no sonó con **fuerza** tu silueta desaparecer de apoco en el pasillo y de seguro la mirada de **victoria** de mi hermano me dejaron… **solo** mientras me dejaba caer de lleno al suelo escuchando como se golpeaban mis rodillas contra el piso duro.

-**teme**…- escuche la voz cansada de Naruto que ya había llegado a mi lado.

-No pude detenerla se fue… Naruto **se fue**…-. Musite y una **lagrima** recorrió mis mejillas mientras veíamos por el gran ventanal despegar el avión.

.

.

.


	13. Desolación: Futuro

Hola les dejo este otro capítulo que relata Sakura… espero les guste es algo melancólico y sorpresivo… nos vemos pronto un beso sayo…

**Capitulo XIII**

**Desolación: Futuro**

Habían ya pasado cinco largos meses de **tortura**, Sakura pronto daría a luz quizá en una semana…

.

.

.

Me desperté dándome el sol de lleno en la cara, me removí algo **incomoda** ya que mi vientre estaba demasiado pesado y por esa razón eh tenido que dormir de lado los últimos dos meses, el reloj comenzó a sonar indicando que eran las nueve de la mañana gire hacia mi derecha e **Itachi ya no** **estaba**.

Me levante con pesadez y estire lo más que pude los brazos desentumiendo mis músculos, lance un gran bostezo mientras buscaba mis pantuflas rosadas, baje a la cocina de seguro él estaba ahí desayunando pero cuando llegue no había nadie, Itachi últimamente se comportaba demasiado **extraño** ya no era delicado ni cuidadoso era como si le diera lo mismo.

No tenía ganas de ir a la oficina así que decidí quedarme en casa, preparando las últimas cosas para recibir al nuevo bebe que llegaría en un par de días…

Subí a mi habitación a cambiarme, un vestido corto negro de straple con un listón ancho debajo del busto color rosa claro y unas sandalias bajas fue mi atuendo, la ropa ya no me quedaba que más podía hacer o más bien que otra cosa me podía **vestir**.

Tome mi bolso y salí a la calle directo al supermercado y por alguna extraña **razón** me sentía perseguida desde hace un par de semanas, ni siquiera le di demasiada importancia al asunto pero si me **preocupaba** un tanto el ser **observada**, apresure más mis pasos hasta llegar a mi auto y arranque a prisa…

Ya estando en casa pude sentirme un poco más aliviada pero la sensación de seguir siendo observada no se iba… y esto ya me tenía demasiado **intranquila.**

Tome el teléfono y lo llame…

-Itachi-. Conté apresurada o quizá **asustada** esto ya no me estaba gustando.

-Que… pasa… Sakura-. Conto entrecortando las palabras y respirado de forma **irregular**.

-En donde estas, ¿estás en tu oficina?-. Pregunte mmm como decirlo **¿insegura?**

-Si…-. Su respuesta fue rápida y sin pausa -o no digo no- cambio su respuesta casi de **inmediato**.

-Ah-. Fue mi seca respuesta al escuchar de fondo los gemidos de una mujer y la voz de la secretaria que llamaba a la puerta de su oficina.

-Que pasa estas bien…- pregunto él intentando sonar normal.

-Sí, solo te avisaba que no voy a ir a la oficina el día de hoy estoy algo **cansada**-.

-Ok, si pasa algo no dudes en llamar-.

-Aja- fue todo lo que dije y colgué sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, no es que Itachi me engañara o más bien que yo me sintiera así **engañada,** es solo que durante estos casi nueve meses él ha sido una persona realmente importante en mi vida y eh aprendido a quererlo.

Tome mi bolso una vez más para salir y esta vez directo a la **oficina** de Itachi…

.

.

.

-oh no! espere Señora Haruno, no puede pasar el Señor Uchiha me pidió que no dejara pasar a nadie-. Conto frenéticamente la secretaria que apenas había reaccionado a mi presencia.

Sonreí con **delicadeza**. -No te preocupes Hanabi, solo me tomara cinco minutos-.

-Pero el Señor Uchiha…-. Menciono bajando la **mirada**.

-No hay problema… **prometo** no involucrarte ¿sí?-. Hable tranquila dibujando otra dulce sonrisa en mi rostro mientras ponía la mano en el **picaporte** y **temblaba** mí mentón, despegue mi mirada de ella y mire la puerta, inhale profundo y abrí de un solo golpe.

-Sakura-. Menciono mi nombre sorprendido y exaltado botando a la mujer que estaba sentada en su regazo esa fue su primera **reacción**.

-¿Konnan?-. Deje de temblar y yo también mire **sorprendida**, ella solo bajo la mirada apresurándose a aponerse su ropa.

-Con… con permiso-. Cito ella de prisa mientras caminaba temblorosa y **avergonzada**.

-Konnan…- le llame al verla pasar por mi lado y como si fuera una niña obediente ella detuvo sus pasos…

-**Duelen** **las mentiras y los engaños…** cuando tu estas de mi lado pero… si yo estuviera de tu lado solo sentiría **placer** es solo eso… satisfacción, no hay **amor**… entre Itachi y yo solo hay un **compromiso**, cuando nazca este niño que llevo dentro me casare con él… por **obligación,** aun así, si tú quieres continuar con tus **encuentros** por mí no hay problema… el **problema** es tu esposo-. Musite sin siquiera mirarla porque mi mirada cristalina estaba clavada en aquellos pozos negros que me miraban temblorosos.

-**Itachi…** **yo no te amo** siempre lo has sabido… porque siempre has sabido que a quien amo y amare siempre es a tu hermano-. El no menciono nada, mas solo el silencio incomodo era lo único que podía escucharse es decir… **la nada.**

-Sakura-. Menciono ella.

–L**o siento**-. Pronuncio cabizbaja y con cierta vergüenza.

-No tienes de que **avergonzarte** frente a mí, sé que es ser la amante, **la otra…** como dirían muchos… no fui buena esposa por eso perdí a Sasuke, pero tú, aun tienes a Yahiko, piénsalo… **bien**-. Di media vuelta y me retire tal como vine…

-Sakura- pronuncio Itachi tomándome del brazo para abrazarme a él.

–Yo…- Estaba a punto de hablar pero lo calle colocando la punta de mi dedo índice sobre sus labios.

-Shhh, no digas nada…-. Pronuncie sintiendo como **resbalaban** por mis mejillas las malditas lágrimas, tome sus brazos que se habían enredado ya en mi **cuerpo** y las quite de mi… lo mire una vez más y di media vuelta dejándolo ahí parado en medio de su oficina **estático**…

.

.

.

Intente hacerme la fuerte pero en cuanto llegue a la casa volví a derramarme en llanto, si yo no lo amaba entonces porque **mierda** **dolía** y otra vez veme aquí con el corazón **desgarrado**, es que acaso la **felicidad** no estaba hecha para mí.

Acaricie mi vientre fuerte sintiendo las patadas que daba mi hijo con cada **sollozo** mío, era como si me estuviera diciendo _**mami porque lloras**_pero eso no me importaba me mire en el espejo demacrada con el maquillaje corrido, tome lo primero que encontré a la mano y lo estrelle contra el **espejo** y mi imagen se rompió de inmediato los cristales que estaban en el suelo solo reflejaron pedazos de **mí.**

Me aleje de ese lugar y me deje caer de rodillas, por primera vez después de todo este tiempo necesitaba sacar todo lo que sentía necesitaba **olvidarlo **todo descargar lo que desde hace nueve meses tenía en mi interior.

Grite con todas mis fuerzas y apreté mis puños para golpear el piso, escuche el crujir del suelo imaginando las **grietas** en él y para cuando pude darme cuenta no era el crujir del suelo era el crujir de mis **nudillos**, de mi muñeca de mi mano **sangrante** me había roto las mano con tanto golpe que había soltado a lo pendejo intentando sentirme mejor…

Respire serena y ya más tranquila, ya no había lágrimas en mis ojos ya no había dolor en mi **corazón** ya no sentía nada ni las patadas de mi hijo ni el dolor en mi muñeca no había nada mas solo el silencio acariciaba mi cuerpo… escuche tocaron la puerta de seguro era Itachi el que venía a pedirme **perdón**, vende mi mano con una servilleta y me levante como pude y oh sorpresa **no era él**…

.

.

.


	14. Es porque TE AMO

**Hola** chicas como estan bueno les dejo uno de los ultimos capitulos espero que les guste mucho… por ahora tengo un problema con mi internet pero eso no evito que subiera este capi espero les guste mucho vale… para nosotras mexicanas espero pasen un bonito 15 de septiembre ya saben nada de alcohol, sexo, drogas y nada de balazossss ehhhhh ajajajajajaja no no es cierto pero si diviertanse mucho… **FELICES FIESTAS PATRIAS**! Un beso chicas las quiero…. este capi es relatado por nuestro pelinegro Sasuke...

Por cierto mi nueva historia **Oscura Obsecion** ya esta en linea espero les guste mucho vale un beso sayo….

**Capitulo XIV**

**Es porque TE AMO**

Respire serena y ya más tranquila, ya no había lágrimas en mis ojos ya no había dolor en mi **corazón** ya no sentía nada ni las patadas de mi hijo ni el dolor en mi muñeca no había nada mas solo el silencio acariciaba mi cuerpo… escuche tocaron la puerta de seguro era Itachi el que venía a pedirme **perdón**, vende mi mano y me levante como pude y oh sorpresa **no era él**…

-Basta ya, basta-. Mencione estrujándola fuertemente contra mi cuerpo, pero sus sollozos solo hicieron que **llorara** junto con ella.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?. Menciono aun entre lágrimas.

-Fui un tonto, **un imbécil** Sakura por favor perdóname, solo quiero que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes, por favor no me prives de la dicha de ser padre, Itachi **no te merece**-.

-Pero Karin… ella me dijo que…-.

-Si lo sé, fue una de sus **mentiras**, ella nunca estuvo embarazada…-.

-Perdóname, por favor yo… yo **TE AMO**- Me arrodille ante ella y la abrace, mire sus ojos temblorosos pero ya no botaban lágrimas, estaba sorprendida ante mis **palabras** ya que muy pocas veces le decía eso, pero si ella me aceptaba de nuevo un te amo no sería suficiente en un día le diría esa palabra todas las veces que vinieran a mi mente, porque ahora sé cuánto la amo y cuanto la **necesito**.

-Sasuke…- **lo lamento** pronuncio desenredando mis manos de su cintura.

-¿Qué…?-. La mire extrañado.

-Vete, si Itachi te encuentra aquí él se **enfadara** contigo y conmigo-.

-Pero que estás diciendo…-.

-Digo que ya **no te amo**-. Y su voz cambio a una más dura pero se estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar intentaba parecer **fuerte** con las palabras.

-Mientes… estas mintiendo! eleve un poco la voz y me levante a abrazarla más fuerte no quería **soltarla**, no la dejaría ir sería un estúpido si la dejara por **tercera** vez.

-Mira lo que has hecho tu mano está rota por culpa de Itachi, tu **corazón** volvió a **romperse** por culpa de mi hermano y aun así esperas que él se **quede** contigo… él no va a **cambiar**, no lo hará!, sabes desde hace ¿cuánto tiempo sale con esa mujer? y si ella lo deja simplemente él buscara a alguien más-.

-¿Co… cómo sabes de ella?-. Tartamudeo un poco en un intento por comprender como era que yo sabia de esa mujer.

-Te eh estado **vigilando **desde hace semanas-. Ella parpadeo un par veces sorprendida pero sus palabras no dejaron de ser las mismas.

-**Vete…** se separó de mí para acercarse a la puerta y la abrió despacio dudando en dejarme ir.

-Por favor vete y ya **no vuelvas**… no me busques le dije a tu padre que mandare mi abogado en cuanto **ella** nazca-.

-**¿ella?**, acaso es…-

-Si Sasuke es una **linda bebita**, ahora vete-. Volteo el rostro apretando los ojos, la tome de la cintura apegándola nuevamente a mí y **la bese**… después de cinco meses otra vez estaba probando esa boca que tenía ahora un sabor amargo a causa de las incontenibles lagrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas.

Al principio intento evadir mis besos y zafarse de mi agarre pero conforme pasaban los segundos ella se acoplo permitiéndome **besarla** más lento y más pausado para disfrutar de la **dulzura** de sus labios.

Me separe unos cuantos centímetros de ella y la mire **tranquilo**, lleve una de mis manos hacia su rostro acariciándolo recorriendo con la yemas de mis dedos la comisura de sus labios, acariciando sus mejillas recorriendo cada parte de su rostro con **ternura**.

-T**e amo-. **Mencione y otra vez y volví a besarla pero esta vez ella acepto mis besos sin reproche.

-No vuelvas a **dejarme**… Sasuke… y ella me beso mas lento y yo la abrace cada vez más fuerte, Sakura era mía, siempre lo fue.

La sentí quejarse entre mis brazos, abrí los ojos de repente y la vi **contraer** su rostro, comenzó a hacer ejercicios de respiración y hablo pausado.

-Sa…su…ke…-. El sonido del líquido caer al suelo me indico que era el **momento**…

.

.

.

Maldición porque tardaba tanto hace más de dos horas que estábamos aquí en el mentado hospital y nada, ya estaba **desesperado** por no saber que estaba ocurriendo.

-Familiares de la Señora Haruno-. Cito un médico que recién salía de la sala de partos.

-Si yo…- conteste apresurándome hacia **él**.

-Es usted el padre…- pregunto quitándose el cubre bocas.

-Si so…-. Pero no pude continuar porque fui **interrumpido.**

-**Yo soy el padre** de esa criatura-. Menciono acercándose quedando a mi lado, volteé a mirarlo sorprendido pero él seguía ahí parado con la mirada al frente sin tomarme en cuenta ¿cómo diablos podía decir eso después de lo de esta mañana?

-Bien venga conmigo-. Cito el doctor con cierta clase de diversión y yo solo me quede ahí parado mirándolos alejarse.

.

.

.

Estaba en los cuneros admirando a aquella criatura que por derecho es **mía**…

-Es alguno su bebe-. Musito una linda enfermera.

-Si es ella la de los ojitos verdes- Señale el cunero donde descansaba una pequeña criatura de piel **pálida.**

-Es una **hermosa** bebita, quiere cargarla-. Pregunto como si fuera la cosa mas natural del mundo yo simplemente voltee a mirarla sorprendido pero ella solo rio por mi desatinada expresión.

-Su **esposa** es afortunada-. Hablo en un tono muy algo bajo y con un pronunciado sonrojo en sus mejillas yo sonreí orgulloso mientras acariciaba las manitas de la pequeña que sostenía en brazos.

-Es normal que los padres se sientan algo **nerviosos** la primera vez pero ya se acostumbrara, voy a dejarlo solo cinco minutos está bien, ahora regreso-. Creo que el exuberante sonrojo no la dejaba trabajar sin quitarme la mirada de encima.

-Está **bien** aquí me quedo- ¿a donde mas podría ir? la enfermera salió apurada pero no tardo casi nada porque enseguida la puerta volvió a abrirse.

-Eso fue **rápido-** Mencione sin separar la mirada de aquellos ojos verdes mientras jugaba con su delicado cabello negro, tan negro como la noche.

-¿A qué has venido?-. Pegunto **serio** y enfadado.

Voltee casi inmediatamente al reconocer su voz...

-Vine por Sakura y mi hija-.

-**Olvídalo** ellas ahora son mías, quiero que te vayas-.

-No me iré sin ellas-. Pronuncie ahora en tono serio mientras depositaba con cuidado a mi hija en el cunero.

-**Sasuke**…- Pronuncio apretando los dientes con enojo.

-**Itachi**…- Dije del mismo modo.

-Señores…- alguien contó molesta detrás de nosotros.

-Este no es un buen lugar para **pelear**, salgan inmediatamente de aquí-. Señalo con su mano derecha la puerta al ver que no nos **separábamos** uno del otro ya que nos teníamos agarrados por la bata esterilizada que nos habían dado para entrar aquí.

Salimos al pasillo casi de inmediato lo mire una vez más y el desvió su mirada de mí, me dio la espalda y se fue por el pasillo **¿sonriendo?**

.

.

.


	15. …Renovación y despedida…

Hola estoy **llorando** je este es el último capítulo de esta linda historia llena de **romanticismo y drama** y aunque me hubiera gustado hacer **sufrir** otro poco más a Karin ella ya no estaba contemplada en el final… solo puedo decirles que no sé quedo con Suigetsu ella ahora esta **presa** por sus fechorías…

De **Suigetsu** bueno el encontró a una nueva chica y ahora sale con ella desde hace un par de meses.

De **Naruto,** bueno él se convirtió en vicepresidente de la empresa Uchiha debido a que él sabe cómo cambiar y ganarse a la gente.

La empresa sigue siendo de los Uchiha y los Haruno.

**Neji**… él se convirtió en el presidente de la empresa Hyuga.

**Sasuke**… bueno él está por ahora en un estado de recuperación en la doble A debido a que cuando se dio cuenta de lo mucho que amaba a Sakura se sumió en un **estado de ebriedad** llegando a perder a sus padres, a su hermano a ella y a él **mismo**.

**Itachi**… el ama a Sakura pero a su manera y como este es un **Sasusaku** él no se queda con ella… él hace su vida a parte conociendo a una linda castaña con la cual tiene una relación demasiado estable además de que se convierte en el **presidente** de la corporación Uchiha.

De **Fugaku Uchiha**… el regresa a una vida **monótona y mandona** como siempre pero finalmente cede su puesto a su primogénito y a su mano derecha la vicepresidencia.

Y de **Sakura**… ella simplemente es **feliz con Sasuke y su hija**.

A y por ciero este **último capitulo** es relatado por nuesta pelirosa... Sakura...

.

.

.

**Capítulo XV**

…**Renovación y despedida…**

-Estas seguro de esto-. Musite como por tercera vez al verte meter tus cosas en las maletas y no sé porque este episodio se me hacía tan **familiar**.

Sonreíste sincero como muy pocas veces lo vi en tu fino rostro.

-Te amo Sakura, pero creo que será mejor que **Luna** crezca junto con su padre y madre-.

-¿Luna?-. Musite arrugando mi frente analizando esa palabra.

-Si ella se llamara Luna, **Uchiha Luna**-. Mencionaste acercándote a paso lento a mí. _¿Cuándo es que mi hija tenia nuevo nombre y porque ese nombre?_ Tomo mi rostro entre sus ásperas manos y beso mi frente en un **helado** pero delicado y suave beso que se plasmó con rudeza en mi **piel**.

-Pero, ¿a dónde iras?-. Te dije mientras aun sostenía tu mano **entrelazada** con la mía.

-**Regreso** a Tokio-. Contaste feliz manteniendo una pequeña sonrisa sincera, soltaste mi mano y diste media vuelta.

-Mi padre no durara mucho más tiempo dirigiendo la corporación de Tokio y esta empresa será dirigida por ti y por mi mano derecha-. Contaste al **detenerte** frente a la puerta.

-_Yahiko_-. Su nombre cruzo por mi mente.

-Tú y Sasuke necesitan un tiempo solos, además Sasuke no podría dirigir a la empresa en el estado de **recuperación** en el que se encuentra, aunque ya casi son tres meses de sobrio eso no indica que este apto para aceptar un cargo presidencial-.

-Sasuke…-. Musite lento recordando sus pequeñas **palabras**.

_-He venido por ti, lamento no haberte dado tu lugar soy un idiota por ello y lo reconozco es por eso que quiero __**recuperarte**__ y recuperar a mi hija-. Tus palabras sonaban tan verdaderas que por un instante pareció que te creía._

_-Sasuke tu…-._

_-Lo sé, te __**falle**__ y por eso te pido perdón-. Te levantaste de la mesa en la cual estábamos desayunando, te acercaste poniéndote de rodillas frente a mí._

_-Te amo, a ella y a ti te amo y no pienso __**perderlos**__… por favor perdóname… Sakura-._

-Sasuke te ama, lo sé pero él muy tonto tuvo que perderte para darse cuenta de cuanto te quiere, si yo fuera el jamás te hubiera **engañado**-. Esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de verlo cruzar por esa puerta caoba.

Me quede estática contemplando mi **mano** que hace unos momentos sostenía la tuya, escuche el rugido de aquel motor y corrí a la ventana que estaba detrás de mí, un **auto** negro reluciente último modelo con toques rudos y algo finos, te vi alejarte a toda marcha, siempre tuviste muy buen gusto por el **negro** sin perder ese toque de **rudeza** en tu persona. Pensé mientras dibujaba una **cálida** sonrisa en mi rostro.

.

.

.

-Señora Haruno-. Rompió en **llanto** al verme entrar a la oficina de Itachi.

–El señor **Uchiha**-. Menciono señalando la puerta de su oficina.

-Sí, lo sé Hanabi, ya no llores y reúne a todos los empleados en la sala de juntas nos vemos en diez minutos, ah y también llama a Yahiko y a Konnan-. Coloque una mano sobre uno de sus hombros y le sonreí sincera.

-¿Quién es el?-. Pregunto mientras se limpiaba las **lágrimas** de sus mejillas.

-Mi esposo-. Conteste y Hanabi puso cara de sorpresa.

.

.

.

-Los eh reunido aquí porque quiero que sepan que Itachi, ha dejado a la **empresa** ya que el regresa a Tokio y bueno yo no podría hacerme cargo yo sola de esta empresa es por eso que la dejo en manos de Yahiko y Konnan quienes nos han demostrado que pueden llevar más allá a esta empresa, he estado por mucho tiempo dentro de los negocios y ahora he decidido hacerme cargo de mi **vida**-. Musite contenta mientras abrazaba por la cintura a Sasuke y observaba con **ternura** a mi hija.

El silencio se hizo presente pero pese a la **tristeza** de todos sé que estaban felices, aunque no comprendieran los motivos de porque Itachi se fue y de porque yo me iba con otro **hombre** que cargaba en brazos a mi hija.

Di media vuelta para retirarme de esa sala de juntas y por un instante creí ver a Itachi recargado en el marco de la puerta de la entrada a esta sala.

-Amor, que pasa-. Musito Sasuke al verme estática mirando un lugar **vacío**.

-Nada- Conteste suave tome su mano y nos retiramos de ahí dejando a todos en completo **silencio**.

.

.

.

-Sakura-. Hablo suave cerca de mi oído provocando que mi cuerpo se estremeciera ante solo su **aliento**.

-**Te amo**-. Pronuncio abrazándome por la espalda recargando su mentón en mi hombro izquierdo.

-Yo **también** te amo, Sasuke-. Sonreí complacida, después de tanto tiempo volvía a ser feliz, miramos una vez más a Luna que descansaba tranquila en el interior de su **cunero**.

-Es tan hermosa, se parece a ti-. Conto girándome para quedar frente a él.

-No, se parece mucho a ti-. Conteste **sumiéndome** en su mirada mientras quitaba algunos de los mechones de su frente.

-Hubiese querido una **segunda** luna de miel, pero creo que tendremos que posponerla hasta que me den de alta y como **escape** del centro de rehabilitación para venir por ti, no creo que me den **libertad** por un par de meses más-. Reímos por lo bajo para no despertar a nuestra hija.

Es **romántico** que hayas escapado de la doble A tan solo para venir hasta Londres por **mí**.

-Sabes que por ahora no puedo ser el de antes, aún estoy en recuperación pero **necesitaba** verte, necesitaba de ti, sentirte cerca, **tan mía**-. Musito recargando su frente contra la mía.

**-Sasuke…-.**

**-Sakura…-.**

-Soy tuya Sasuke y tú eres mío, jamás te dejare ir… **lo prometo**-.

-Y tú jamás vuelvas a **dejarme**….- Menciono acariciando mi rostro con ternura.

-**Jamás**- Te dije mientras me acercaba a tus labios despacio para besarlos, siempre los besaría…

.

.

.

**Fin **

Espero que les haya gustado el final la verdad es que no soy demasiado buena para los finales pero espero que si les haya gustado mucho… **gracias** por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos me da mucha alegría saber que siguieron mi historia hasta el **final**… ok aprovecho para hacerle publicidad a mi otra historia **"Obscura Obsesión"…** espero que les guste también.

Les agradezco infinitamente a…

**Aooi:** amiga gracias por seguir mis historias una a una sin importar lo mas locas que sean.

**Strikis:** Aunque siempre me e preguntado cómo es que traduces mis historias me alegra que las leas aunque este en otro idioma… gracias por seguirme

**Setsuna17**

**Maaiiiraa**

**Cerezo-angie**

**Sakura nita**

**Fanchusss chan**

**Natsumi no chiharu**

**Radiogaga7**

**Narutita**

**Nigixi**

**Konan340**

**Ariella95**

**Sakuritha Haruno**

**Tathuhime**

**Adi-chan hyuga**

**Mitorolas**

**Misaki-lollipop**

**Ranitaotaku**

**Hell otaku girl**

**Naru-nenablind**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sé que me falto poner a más chicas en el listado pero créanme que están en mi lista je les agradezco infinitamente a todas aquellas chicas que pusieron mi historia en sus favoritos y alertas ah y también como autor favorito espero seguir así**

"_**La excelencia no es lo único bueno en la vida… pero los buenos amigos son lo mejor que puedes encontrar en ella"**_

**Les mando muchos besos y saludos… Sayo hasta la próxima y espero sus reviews en mis próximas historias je. **


End file.
